Sentimientos Inquebrantables
by pequedark
Summary: Ritsu y Mio Amigas de la infancia comienzan a experimentar sentimientos más fuertes la una a la otra. ¿Será tan fácil mantener una relación como ésta considerando los altos y bajos del destino?,¿serán inquebrantables sus sentimientos ante tal destino? vean si se logran superar las barreras que se interponen en la vida de ambas.
1. Encuentro y preocupación

**Notas Autora:**

Buenas fanáticos(as) de Mitsu, les presento mi segundo Fic, realmente espero que sea de su agrado, estuve viendo y se me alargó mucho la historia a presentar, asique los demás capítulos serán extensos, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo.

¡Saludos!

* * *

Ahí se encontraban las chicas del club de música ligera en el salón de clases a la espera del termino de jornada, cuando por fin ocurrió aquel esperado momento, las chicas se dirigían al club, una distraída Ritsu que a esa altura del día se encontraba algo agotada, caminaba con sus manos sobre la cabeza con los ojos cerrados casi instintivamente siguiendo a su mejor amiga, sin darse cuenta la castaña chocó frente a frente a una niña con rasgos hermosos, era como ver a Mugi y a Mio en una sola persona, tenía ojos azules resplandecientes, el cabello era como el de su mejor amiga, estaba tomado con coletas pero era rubia, Ritsu cayó al piso y la chica a su vez también, ambas tomaron sus cabezas tratando de aguantar el dolor del fuerte cabezazo que habían recibido, la castaña abrió con dificultad uno de sus ojos y pudo verla, ahí se encontraba aquella chica tomando su cabeza llorando de dolor, la baterista no pudo reaccionar muy bien luego de verla, era realmente muy linda, sin mencionar lo bien que se veía quejándose, Ritsu sonrió y luego se acercó a ella.

-Discúlpame, soy una torpe, venía con los ojos cerrados y no me fijé que estabas por aquí, por favor perdóname-dijo la castaña tendiéndole una mano a la rubia que le miraba fijamente

- N-No...Discúlpame también, venía totalmente distraída- dijo la chica de ojos azules cuando le tomaba la mano para ponerse de pie

- Mi nombre es Ritsu- dijo la castaña mientras se sonrojaba levemente

- El mío es Hikari - dijo la rubia mientras apretaba la mano de la castaña

- Es un gusto conocer a alguien tan ...linda en esta escuela- dijo algo coqueta la castaña

- ¿Ahh? ..yo..- decía Hikari algo nerviosa por el comentario

Las chicas del club no se habían percatado de aquel incidente, a excepción de Mio que atentamente observaba la situación con algo de celos, no entendía la actitud de su mejor amiga y mucho menos con alguien que acaba de conocer, asique sin más pensamientos se acercó a Ritsu tomándola por el brazo

- Ritsu, creo que tenemos cosas que hacer, asique es mejor que vayamos luego - dijo la pelinegra desencajando a la castaña y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la rubia.

- C-Claro Mio, vamos...- dijo la castaña no quitándole la vista a la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro

Las dos amigas se dirigían al club de música ligera la morena estaba algo molesta, pero no quería demostrarlo mucho, mientras que la despistada amiga sonreía aun, luego de subir las escaleras, la castaña se disponía a entrar al salón cuando fue detenida por su amiga.

- Pensé que yo era la única niña linda de la escuela para ti- dijo la morena tratando de ser natural

- ¿cómo?... y lo eres Mio, solo que...- dijo la castaña algo confundida con la pregunta

- No quiero saber que estas buscando una nueva mejor amiga, ¿entendido?- dijo la pelinegra algo desafiante

- Claro que no Mio, nadie podrá remplazar tu amistad - dijo la castaña propinándole una sonrisa a la morena

-Eso espero...- dijo la morena mientras entraba al salón de música

Esa tarde, las 5 amigas practicaron arduamente para el festival que tenían en dos semanas más, hasta el momento todo salía de maravilla para la banda, asique se esperaba con ansias aquella instancia, al terminar el ensayo todas se dirigían a sus casas, Mio y Ritsu vivían muy cerca la una de la otra, asique tomaban el mismo camino rumbo a casa, la morena se encontraba callada como siempre y extrañamente la castaña también.

- ¿Por qué no me hablas Ritsu?, ¿pasa algo?- dijo la morena no observando a su amiga

- ¿ahh?, no...disculpa Mio, solo estoy un poco distraída- comento la castaña tratando de volver en sí

- ¿No será que estás pensando en aquella niña del pasillo?- dijo la pelinegra algo molesta

- pues...¿cómo lo digo?, si...es que.. ¿no crees que era muy linda?- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

- NO, de ninguna manera...- dijo Mio con desprecio ante la pregunta

- Se parecía mucho a ti, ¿sabes?, quizá eso me tiene un poco distraída ahora- dijo Ritsu buscando la mirada de la morena

- No creo que se parezca a mí, a tus ojos ella es más linda que yo, asique no hay parecido alguno ni mucho menos comparaciones- dijo algo triste la morena que bien escondía sus sentimientos

- ¿a mis ojos?, a mis ojos no hay nadie más linda que mi Mio-chuan- dijo la castaña sonriéndole

Mio se ruborizó de inmediato y afortunadamente ya se encontraba fuera de su casa para no responder ante aquella declaración de Ritsu, pero inesperadamente la castaña la sorprendió

-¿Te parece si esta noche me quedo en tu casa? puede que sea divertido ¿no crees?- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa

-¿divertido?- pensó la morena

-sí, puede que lo sea- continuó pensándolo un poco más la bajista

-¡Excelente!, pasaré la noche con mi celosa Mio-Chuan- dijo burlándose Ritsu mientas la abrazaba por la espalda

-¡RITSU!, ¡DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES!- decía la morena mientras se sonrojaba por aquel comentario y entraba a la casa

-Vamos Mio, sabes que solo bromeo - dijo la chica de ojos color miel mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Por tu bien que así sea- le dijo la chica de ojos grises amenazante

-Ya, no te enojes , sabes que no me gusta verte así, ¿por qué no vamos a tu habitación, escuchamos algo de música, cantamos si quieres y luego descansamos?- dijo la castaña alegremente

y así fue como las dos chicas subieron las escaleras, camino a la habitación de la morena, estando ahí la castaña se apropió de la cama, se lanzó y abrazo la almohada mientras que la pelinegra se sentaba en el escritorio frente a su computadora para poner algo de música a gusto como lo habían planeado.

- Miooo..- dijo la castaña que aun abrazaba la almohada con sus ojos cerrados

- ¿qué sucede Ritsu?- pregunto fastidiada la pelinegra

- ¿Sabías que tu almohada tiene impregnado tu aroma? es muy cálido- decía la castaña mientras hundía la cara en ella

- ¿Cómo? ¡¿qué cosas dices idiota?- dijo la morena algo nerviosa mirando nuevamente su computador

- es verdad, puedo confirmarlo ahora...- dijo la castaña que se había puesto de pie y se encontraba abrazando a Mio por la espalda apoyada en su hombro

-en las cosas que te fijas, eres muy tonta-dijo la morena mientras tomaba los brazos de la castaña que la abrazaba

Existió un silencio mutuo mientras estaban en esa posición, sus mejillas tocaban una a la otra, era un calor inexplicable, agradable y podría decirse vicioso, la castaña había cerrado sus ojos y cantaba la canción que salía desde el ordenador en el oído de la morena, que se estremecía mientras lo hacía. Mio que en ese momento se encontraba algo confusa, aun perturbada y preocupada por el incidente con la niña del pasillo, decidió preguntarle directamente a su amiga que realmente pasaba.

- Ne Ritsu...- dijo la morena que abrazó mas fuerte los brazos de su amiga

- Dime Mio - Respondió la castaña sin aun abrir sus ojos

- Realmente...¿sentiste algo por Hikari, la niña de hoy?- dijo la pelinegra un tanto nerviosa, tratando de esconder su estado

- ¿Que si sentí algo?...veamos...es muy linda, ya te lo dije, pero debo admitir que me volcó el cerebro cuando la vi- dijo la castaña pensativa

-solo el cerebro, ¿o también el corazón?- dijo la Mio un poco preocupada

-Digamos que ambas, pero no lo sé Mio, no la conozco, prefiero conocerla y luego de ello responderte como corresponde, pero ahora, no creo que sea sincera contigo- dijo la castaña poniéndose más seria

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, supongo que es algo apresurado- comento la morena

-Así es, asique para evitar ello vamos a dormir, mira que ya no me da más el cerebro, necesita un descanso el pobre- decía la castaña que cerraba sus ojos desanimadamente

-Está bien, está bien, vamos a dormir- dijo la morena mientras apagaba su computadora portátil

La morena salió de la habitación por un momento para buscar la ropa de cama e implementos para que Ritsu durmiera cómoda. Cuando llegó, la castaña se había tendido en la cama y yacía dormida con su pijama puesto.

-Vaya Ritsu, siempre me haces la misma, siempre soy la que termina durmiendo en el suelo- dijo la morena algo desmotivada mientras observaba a su amiga

la pelinegra preparó su cama, se cambió de ropa y se acerco a Ritsu para tapar su cuerpo, era una noche fría, estaban en invierno y no podían enfermarse. La morena se acostó, no pudo dormir de inmediato y comenzó a pensar en el día que había pasado, fue en ese momento cuando un sonido espeluznante hizo estremecer la casa de Mio, era un trueno. La morena en un segundo se encontraba en una esquina de su habitación, llorando y tapando sus oídos diciendo; "no escuche eso, no escuche eso". paralelo a ello, la castaña había despertado con tremendo estruendo y se dispuso a mirar donde supuestamente debiera estar su mejor amiga, o sea en la cama del lado, pero no la encontró, hasta que escucho sus murmullos desde la esquina.

- Mio, ya no es nada, ven a dormir- decía la castaña sin mucho éxito, ya que, la morena estaba traumatizada.

- Vamos Mio-chuan, ya pasó todo - dijo la castaña sentándose frente a ella para que la viese

- ¿en serio?- dijo la morena sollozando

- así es, ya pasó, solo comenzó a llover- dijo la castaña tocándole la cabeza para tranquilizarla

ambas chicas se pusieron de pie para poder acostarse y retomar el sueño, pero nuevamente un estruendo mayor que el anterior estremeció a las chicas, la morena en un segundo se encontraba abrazando a la castaña llorando en su pecho con desesperación.

-Ritsu, tengo mucho miedo, no quiero que siga - dijo la pelinegra entre lagrimas y desesperación

- Mio...- dijo la castaña algo sorprendida sin saber que decir

- No quiero que me dejes sola Ritsu, duerme conmigo esta noche, por favor- decía la pelinegra totalmente sollozante

- Mio...hace muchos años que no te veía tan asustada y...respondiendo a tu petición, está bien, dormiré contigo aunque no me agrade mucho la idea- dijo algo sonriente la castaña que dirigía a su mejor amiga a la cama.

- No te duermas hasta que yo lo haga primero- decía la morena cuando ya estaba acostada esperando que la castaña también lo hiciera

- Está bien Mio, intenta dormir, yo dormiré luego de que tu lo hagas, ¿vale?- dijo la castaña mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

-Bueno..-alcanzó a decir la morena mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Ritsu le sonreía y observaba mientras ésta se quedaba dormida, sus cuerpos no hacían ningún tipo de contacto hasta cuando Mio tomó la mano de la castaña, la chica de los ojos color miel se extrañó y ruborizó luego de este gesto, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, tocó la cabeza de su mejor amiga y comenzó a acariciarle.

- eres como una niña pequeña Mio, me pregunto si alguna vez esto se te pasará- le dijo algo simpática la castaña que aun sonreía

- no lo creo, siempre he sido muy asustadiza y tu eres la culpable principal de ello- dijo la morena mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de la castaña para abrazarla

- asique tendrás que dejar que te abrase toda la noche si es necesario- agregó la pelinegra

- cielos, que injusta eres, ¿ahora tendré que dormir así contigo?- dijo la castaña fingiendo molestia

- bueno...entonces no- dijo la morena que dejaba de abrazarla y se daba vuelta para no mirarle

- solo bromeo Mio, no te lo tomes a mal- dijo la castaña mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le propinaba un tierno beso en la mejilla

- eres muy cruel a veces Ritsu- dijo la morena mientras tomaba los brazos de su amiga

- solo me gusta ver como reaccionas-dijo la ojimiel mientras cerraba sus ojos

y así fue como se quedaron dormidas, Mio no demoró en retomar el sueño y cuando Ritsu se dio cuenta de lo dormida que se encontraba pudo descansar a su lado.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Saludos fanáticos(as) de Mitsu espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este Fic, pronto subiré el segundo, asique atención con ello para quienes se encuentren interesados, muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Golpiza y Beso Inesperado

Buenas fanáticos(as) de Mitsu, gracias por agregar a esta historia a favoritos y por comentar, como prometí aqui está el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten

¡Saludos!

* * *

al despertar en la mañana habían invertido la posición, la morena se encontraba abrazando a la castaña que profundamente dormía. La ojigris despertó y se sentó en la cama, fue al baño despacio para no despertar a la ojimiel

-Mio, ¿qué hora es?- dijo una voz a su espalda

-Ritsu, disculpa no quise despertarte- dijo la pelinegra lamentándose

- De pronto sentí frio en mi espalda y note que ya no estabas conmigo- dijo la castaña mientras se estiraba

- tengo que ir a comprar algo para el desayuno, las chicas quedaron de venir a desayunar conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo la morena mientras buscaba algo de ropa

- sí, lo recuerdo...¿y piensas salir con esta lluvia?- dijo la baterista mirando la ventana

- obviamente, ¿cómo crees que lo haré entonces?- dijo algo burlona la pelinegra

- yo iré, deja arreglarme y yo misma iré, mira que si te resfrías no sabría que hacer contigo, soy algo torpe en esas cosas - dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía al baño desanimadamente

- está bien, de paso aprovecho para preparar lo otro - dijo la morena que buscaba algo en su ropero

- ¿tienes algo de ropa mía en ese ropero ?- preguntó la castaña apoyada en el marco de la puerta

- siempre dejas ropa tuya en mi casa Ritsu, lo esencial, pero dejas siempre algo...veamos, tengo pantalón, abrigo y ésta bufanda que tendrás que usar para salir -dijo la ojigris mientras se la mostraba

bien, deja primero que me aliste - dijo la ojimiel tomando la ropa para ir al baño

pasaron unos minutos y la castaña salía del baño con su pelo húmedo y vestida, llegó a la habitación de Mio que estaba perfectamente ordenada con la pelinegra secándose el cabello

- ¿no pudiste esperar a que yo saliera del baño para bañarte? - dijo la castaña sonriente

-no, siempre te demoras una enormidad, asique decidí ducharme en el baño de mis padres- dijo la pelinegra mientras peinaba su cabello y aun no observaba a la castaña.

- a propósito, ven a secarte el cabello... Y-yo ya terminé...- dijo la morena mientras miraba a su amiga que se encontraba sin diadema con su pelo húmedo

_"Se ve...muy linda sin diadema"_-Pensó la bajista

- no me mires así, me pones nerviosa, sabes que no me gusta estar sin diadema- dijo la castaña algo indignada sentándose en la cama

- a decir verdad, no te ves nada de mal sin diadema, te ves inclusive muy bien, aunque no me lo creas- dijo la morena mientras le secaba el cabello algo nerviosa

- Mio...no sigas ¿sí?- dijo la castaña mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo y se ruborizaba

- Está bien, pero que quede en antecedente que yo ya te lo dije, te ves mucho mejor sin tu diadema- volvió a repetirle la bajista sonriente

- oohh, ¿se podría decir que le gusto mucho mas a "MI MIO-CHUAN" si no la utilizo?- dijo graciosamente la baterista que abrazaba a la morena

- ¡yo no he dicho eso!- dijo la pelinegra dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-jajajaja, creo que se te pasó la mano con el golpe Mio- dijo la ojimiel mientras se tomaba la cabeza

- eso te pasa por hablar estupideces- dijo la ojigris mientras le ponía la diadema

- solo bromeaba, te tomas todo muy a pecho- dijo la baterista sonriéndole

- tú dices las cosas muy enserio, que es distinto- decía la pelinegra mientras le ponía la bufanda en el cuello

- muy bien, ¡ya estoy lista! - grito la castaña poniéndose de pie

- bien, aquí tienes una lista, necesito que la traigas completa y no te distraigas por nada del mundo- dijo la morena mientras guardaba la lista en el bolsillo de la castaña

- ¡entendido Mio-chuan!- dijo la castaña en posición militar

- ¡y deja de decirme Mio-chuan!, no me gusta- dijo la pelinegra dándole un golpe nuevamente

así fue como la castaña salió riendo de la casa por aquel último comentario de su amiga y posteriormente se dirigió al supermercado, hizo todas las compras lo más rápido que pudo para no dejar tanto tiempo sola a Mio, cuando quedaban solo unos pasos para llegar a la casa de la pelinegra, pudo ver a dos hombres de mal aspecto conversando y señalando la casa de su mejor amiga

- vamos, debe estar sola, siempre está sola, los papás ni pasan en la casa - dijo uno de los hombres

- podemos robar alguna pertenencia de valor y de paso quizá jugar un poco con la chica- dijo riendo el otro

-mmmm, sería una excelente idea, tu primero abusas de ella y luego yo termino, como es tímida nos hará el trabajo mucho más fácil- dijo saboreándose el mas asqueroso de los dos

Ritsu, se enfureció, soltó las bolsas y corrió hasta los dos hombres, salto sobre el mas mal intencionado y le propinó una buena dosis de combos en la nariz

- Asique quieres molestar a mi amiga imbécil- decía la castaña mientras le pegaba

- No quiero saber que le tocaste un pelo, porque soy capaz de matarte si es necesario,¡¿ me oíste? - dijo la ojimiel mientras azotaba la cabeza del hombre en el piso

en ese momento una patada sacó de encima a Ritsu del hombre golpeado dejándola a unos metros de aquel, el acompañante del delincuente había actuado para defender al psicópata, luego de eso, tomo a Ritsu por el pelo que se encontraba aturdida por el golpe y le propinó un combo con todas sus fuerzas en la boca, ella empezó a sangrar de inmediato, el otro hombre se puso de pie y por venganza golpeo a Ritsu en la boca del estomago sin piedad.

- eres una inepta- gritó el hombre mientras le daba seguidos golpes en el estomago a la castaña

- S-si crees q-que p-podrás salirte con las t-tuyas, estas e-equivocado- dijo la ojimiel tratando de sacar fuerzas

- yo siempre me salgo con las mías- dijo el hombre golpeando a la baterista en el rostro que sangraba mas

- ¡¿y te a-arriesgarías a que ya los tengo i-identificados y que daré t-testimonio al c-caso idiota?- decía tratando de emitir una sonrisa

el hombre al verse superado ante el comentario se enfureció mas y golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo el estomago de la castaña que caía al suelo sin poder soportar el dolor, los hombres al verla en ese estado, rieron y salieron corriendo del lugar, dejándola abandonada en la solitaria calle, Ritsu tocía sangre, su frente, labio, y nariz sangraban sin intenciones de cesar, el cuerpo le dolía inmensamente, tal era el dolor que no podía ni siquiera mover sus extremidades, su sangre se mezclaba con el agua que se encontraba bajo ella, tenía frío y sentía como poco a poco se debilitaba, podía ver su diadema a unos metros de ella, estaba rota, cerró sus ojos y sentía pasos entre la lluvia acercándose a ella, pero no tenía fuerza para pedir ayuda, solo sintió a las personas hablar

- Mira Mugi-chan, esa persona está herida...¿qué hacemos, llamamos a la policía?- dijo Yui consultándole a la rubia

- Vamos a ver de qué se trata primero Yui-chan- dijo la rubia con algo de curiosidad al ver el cuerpo aquella niña

- ¿y si está muerta? - dijo la guitarrista con temor

- habrá que averiguarlo, ¿no crees? - dijo la rubia con decisión

cuando la rubia se acercó unos metros, vio la diadema característica de la castaña y corrió hacia ella

-¡RICCHAN!, Ricchan, ¡respóndeme! - decía la rubia moviendo el cuerpo de la castaña

-Mugi...-Dijo la ojimiel observando con dificultad

Yui tomó las bolsas de las compras y salió corriendo a la casa de Mio, tocó el timbre, la morena abrió algo molesta, esperando encontrarse con Ritsu, al ver a la guitarrista algo asustada y con las bolsas de las comprar se extrañó

-¿y Ritsu dónde está?- dijo la pelinegra dudosa

en ese momento apareció Mugi con Ritsu apoyada en el hombro con la cabeza mirando al suelo, semi-inconsciente botando sangre por su rostro

- ¡Ritsu! ¿qué pasó?- decía aterrorizada la morena que se acercaba para ayudarla a entrar

la llevaron directamente al primer sofá que encontraron a la mano, la sentaron, ésta gemía de dolor tomando su estomago mientras tocía sangre.

- no entiendo, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué te dejaron así?- decía la morena que lloraba mientras le despejaba el cabello de la cara para ver lo grave de sus heridas

- no fue nada, estoy bien- decía la castaña para no preocupar a su mejor amiga

Yui y Mugi entre tanto se encontraban buscando agua, ropa, secador de cabello y botiquín para curar las heridas de la castaña, cuando llegaron, la castaña se encontraba un poco más consciente de lo que la habían encontrado, se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a pasar paños con agua por sus heridas para limpiarlas, mientras Mio la desvestía para ponerle un pijama, al sacarle la camisa que llevaba puesta, se encontró con su estomago todo golpeado, tenía algo de sangre, habían golpeado incesantemente esa zona y tenía una herida que sangraba levemente a diferencia de las otras.

- ¿por qué?...¿por qué te hicieron esto?- miraba el cuerpo de Ritsu con impresión

- querían robarme las bolsas de las compras- mintió la castaña para tranquilizar a sus amigas

- ¿cómo es posible que no se las llevaran?- dijo curiosa la morena que limpiaba cuidadosamente el abdomen de la baterista

- se asustaron cuando me vieron en estas condiciones y salieron corriendo- agregó la ojimiel mientras lloraba de dolor ante las curaciones.

- duele mucho- decía la castaña tocando su estomago

- ven, tengo que limpiar tu labio- dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a la ojimiel que gemía de dolor al limpiarle el mismo

pasaron así unos minutos, las heridas de Ritsu estaban perfectamente limpias y curadas, las amigas la habían obligado a acostarse en la cama de Mio y en la habitación de ésta tomaron el desayuno que habían planificado y de paso para acompañar a Ritsu que yacía convaleciente , habían estado parte de la mañana viendo películas, llegando la tarde, las chicas tenían cosas que hacer y se marcharon dejando a las dos amigas nuevamente solas.

-imagino que ahora si me dirás la verdad...- dijo la morena mientras se sentaba a su lado

- ye te lo dije, querían asaltarme y me negué hasta el final- dijo la castaña mientras se daba vuelta

- no te creo nada, si hay algo que no sabes hacer es mentirme- dijo la morena buscándole la mirada

- Mio, no te estoy mintiendo, quiero dormir un poco, estoy agotada- dijo la castaña que cerraba los ojos para no encontrarse con los ojos de la pelinegra

-está bien, estaré en la computadora componiendo alguna canción mientras, por si me necesitas - dijo Mio poniéndose de pie para sentarse en el escritorio

había pasado cerca de una hora, Mio que ya tenía un poco más de la mitad de una canción escrita fue sacada de su mundo con los murmullos de su mejor amiga

- No...No te dejaré...puedes golpearme pero no te dejaré - dijo la castaña mientras soñaba

la morena incrédula, se puso de pie y se fue a sentar al lado de su amiga que soñaba con el ceño fruncido

- no dejaré que la toques- balbuceaba la ojimiel

- Mio..no...- dijo la castaña con la voz quebrada

- no...Mio..Mio...Mio, no lo permitiré - dijo la baterista llorando

- no la tocarán...Mio ...No...- decía Ritsu que lloraba con desesperación

-¡Ritsu!,¡ Ritsu!, ¡despierta! - decía la morena moviendo el cuerpo de la castaña para que reaccionara

la castaña cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de la ojigris, inhalo profundo asustada aun llorando y abrazo a su amiga, quien le devolvía el abrazo con cariño

- Mio...no quiero...no quiero...no quiero...- decía la ojimiel en el pecho de la pelinegra

- No...no quiero...Mio...tengo miedo- se largaba a llorar con más fuerza aun

- ¿qué te hicieron Ritsu?, cuéntame por favor, no soporto verte así- dijo la bajista mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y lloraba a su lado

-tengo miedo Mio, no quiero que nada te pase, yo me muero si algo así sucede- dijo la castaña cuando se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga del pijama mientras sollozaba

- dime...¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué te dejaron así?- pregunto la morena tomando la mano de su mejor amiga

Ristu la miró fijamente, no pudo evitar volver a llorar

- cuando volvía de las compras, vi a dos hombres mirando la casa, cuando me pude acercar un poco, escuche lo que hablaban...querían...querían abusar de ti...y no lo puedo permitir, cuando lo escuche salte sobre uno de ellos y le reventé la nariz a golpes, pero como eran dos, uno me pegó en la cabeza y me aturdió, en ese momento me encontré en absoluta desventaja y me golpearon hasta dejarme así, yo no iba a permitir que te tocaran, nadie puede tocarte, nadie...- dijo la castaña cuando se tapaba el rostro con sus manos para profundizar el llanto.

- Ritsu...- pudo decir la morena antes de abrazarla

- no quiero que eso pase Mio, estaré día y noche contigo para que eso no pase si es necesario, nadie te tocará ni siquiera un pelo, te lo prometo-dijo la baterista segura de sí misma mientras la abrazaba

Mio se separó unos centímetros del abrazo de la castaña, la miró fijamente, era un panorama tentador, sus ojos color miel observándola detenidamente, su cabello sin diadema alborotado y envuelta en un tierno abrazo. No aguantó sus ganas, se acercó a los labios de la baterista mientras cerraba los ojos y le dio un tierno beso, sutil y dulce que la castaña respondió, era su primer beso, inexperto pero muy tierno y delicado, solo fueron unos segundos, pero eran suficientes para ambas.

- ¿por qué hiciste eso Mio?- dijo la castaña algo confundida

- quería ser yo quien te diera tu primer beso y quería que fueras tú la dueña del mío- dijo la morena algo sonrojada desviando su mirada

- ni siquiera me consultaste si yo quería lo mismo, llegaste y te apropiaste de mis labios- dijo la ojimiel tratando de parecer seria

- ¿cómo?, ¿acaso preferías a la rubia del pasillo?- dijo molesta la ojigris

-¿por qué no?, tenia lindos labios- dijo la castaña conteniendo su sonrisa para parecer seria y ofendida

-eres...- dijo la morena cuando tocaba sus labios y se le cristalizaban los ojos

- solo bromeo Mio, me encanta tu iniciativa y me sorprende, siempre quise que mi primer beso fuera contigo, es una cosa de confianza y cariño, no hay nadie mejor que tu para recibirlo, el problema era que yo no me encontraba lo suficientemente buena para ti...ése era mi temor, siempre me dijiste que esperabas que tu primer beso fuera con una persona perfecta y el miedo a arruinar ese deseo impidió en muchas ocasiones que te lo robara. - dijo la baterista algo ruborizada

- bueno, por algo eres tú la que lo recibe- dijo la bajista ruborizada también

-oohh, no quiero ni pensar en que quiere Mio-chuan de mi - dijo la ojimiel con mirada seductora

- ¡HUM!- gesticuló la morena que con algo de molestia tocó la herida en la frente de la castaña

- ¡AAAYY! , eso es cruel - dijo Ritsu que tocaba su frente adolorida

- entonces para la próxima vez mide tus palabras y estas cosas no pasarán - le dijo sonriendo la pelinegra

ambas chicas rieron con aquella situación pasaron todo ese fin de semana juntas disfrutando de películas, música y karaokes cuando iban las amigas del club de música ligera junto con Nodoka y la hermana pequeña de Yui.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Saludos fanáticos(as) de Mitsu espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de este Fic, me encuentro creando el tercero, a penas pueda lo subiré, tengo inclusive otras historias en mi cabeza que traduciré en palabras para quienes me quieran leer, esperen el tercer capitulo que muy pronto subiré

muchas gracias por leerme!


	3. Dolor y Demostraciones

**Notas Autora:**

Hola fanaticos(as) de Mitsu, gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme, esta vez se me extendió un poco el capitulo, en realidad no lo quise cortar, espero que les guste, no quiero adelantar nada asique solo lean.

saludos!

**OJO: K-ON no me pertenece**

* * *

era día miércoles Ritsu, Yui y Mugi estaban encargadas de la limpieza en el salón de clases, Ritsu muy enérgicamente hizo su parte rápidamente para acompañar a Mio en el salón de Música, iba todo el camino pensado que broma hacerle, hasta que decidió sorprenderla tocando su hombro silenciosamente, no podía emitir ningún tipo de ruido para que no fuese detectada, cuando llegó a la puerta, sonreía con solo imaginar el rostro que pondría su mejor amiga, tomó la manilla de la puerta y la giró suavemente para no emitir sonidos, cuando la chapa fue abierta, la castaña abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo inesperado, ahí estaba, su mejor amiga besando a Nodoka, Mio estaba apoyada en la mesa de té mientras Nodoka la besaba eufóricamente. A Ritsu se le fue la sonrisa del rostro, sus ojos se cristalizaron, no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba totalmente paralizada, sus piernas temblaban, simplemente no lo podía creer, apoyó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas no reaccionaban a nada, ambas se seguían besando, sin notar la presencia de la castaña que lloraba sin parar, las lagrimas caían una a una sin intenciones de detenerse, Ritsu estaba sufriendo realmente, el corazón le dolía. Luego de unos segundos ambas se separaron y Mio pudo encontrarse con los ojos de la castaña que parecían heridos, La pelinegra se paralizó. Cuando la baterista vio que la observaban abrió sus ojos y retrocedió no quitándole la vista de encima a la ojigris

¡Ritsu! - dijo la morena acercándose a ella lentamente

Ritsu negó con la cabeza y corrió escaleras abajo lo más rápido que pudo, la morena la seguía para explicarle pero la castaña bajaba más rápido aun, cuando ya la había perdido en las escaleras, tocó su corazón, las piernas nuevamente no le reaccionaban haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio, se apoyó en la muralla y se sentó en el piso llorando desconsoladamente, segundos después llego Mio a su lado, tocó suavemente el hombro de su amiga.

- ¡NO!,¡ NO ME TOQUES! - dijo llorando la castaña dolida con lo que había visto

- No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, no quiero que estés aquí...- dijo la ojimiel que lloraba con desesperación apoyada en la muralla

- Ritsu, debes separar las cosas, tu eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga, Nodoka también puede ser una de mis amigas, debes entenderlo- Dijo la morena con tranquilidad

- Se estaban besando Mio, eso no lo hacen las amigas- dijo algo más calmada la baterista

-Yo te besé a ti y lo hice siendo tu amiga, ¿qué problema encuentras? - dijo la pelinegra tratando de explicar

- El problema Mio es que yo estoy...estoy...- dijo la castaña bajando el tono cada vez mas

- Estoy un poco cansada...-mintió la ojimiel desanimada al no poder decirle la verdad

- Mio...Entonces el beso que me diste..no ...significó nada para ti - dijo la baterista con miedo contenido

- Claro que si, fue mi primer beso, siempre lo voy a recordar...-dijo la morena sonriéndole

- Ya veo...bueno, no queda nada más que decir entonces, imagino que ya eres novia de Nodoka, después del espectáculo que vi- dijo la castaña muy dolida tratando de ser natural en su sonrisa

- realmente no lo sé, tiene mucha experiencia en todo aspecto sobre mí, de hecho sus besos son...- alcanzo a decir la pelinegra hasta cuando fue interrumpida

-¡ YA BASTA!- grito la baterista desesperada que volvía a entristecer

- Digo, no necesito saber tanto detalle Mio- trató de corregir la castaña más natural

- No me siento bien, creo que no iré al ensayo de hoy, iré a casa...y no me llames porque estaré viendo una película de zombies - dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda rápidamente a la bajista

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo la morena tratando de encontrar el rostro de la baterista

-No, tienes a alguien esperándote arriba, encárgate de lo importante ahora - dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo la ojimiel

Y así Ritsu desapareció de la vista de Mio, caminó al mismo paso hasta el jardín principal de la escuela, se sentó en una de las bancas, puso las manos en su cara y comenzó nuevamente a llorar, se sentía poca cosa ante la pelinegra, aquel beso que con tanto amor le dio, para ella no había significado nada, simplemente estaba destruida. habían pasado cerca de 15 minutos solamente y alguien se sentó al lado de la castaña

- Discúlpame, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo una voz a su lado

- Sí, estoy perfectamente - dijo la castaña secándose las lagrimas

en ese momento la castaña miró sonriente a quien le preguntaba y se encontró con algo que realmente nunca espero, era la rubia del pasillo, Hikari.

-No veo que estés perfectamente bien Ritsu - dijo la rubia mientras la observaba detenidamente

- Quizá tienes algo de razón - dijo un poco desanimada la castaña

-¿Existe algo que pueda hacer por ti?, lo que sea lo intentaré, ¿vale? - dijo muy amable Hikari

-Sólo acompáñame, necesito divertirme con alguien y de paso aprovecho de conocerte mejor- dijo la baterista esperanzada.

- Pues entonces...tómalo como un hecho - contestó sonriente la rubia

Ritsu y Hikari esa tarde conversaron de muchas cosas, ambas se divirtieron mucho, la rubia tenía un humor bastante enérgico, similar al de su amiga Yui, a raíz de ello congeniaban bastante bien juntas. Había pasado cerca de una semana en que ambas chicas se juntaban después de cada clase para pasear y conversar un tiempo. La amigas del club de música ligera no sabían en que pasos andaba la castaña, ya era extraño para ellas ver que esperaba salir del salón de clases lo antes posible para correr quien sabe dónde, pero a esa altura, luego de tantos días consecutivos en la misma secuencia a Mio le empezó a molestar que ya no pasara tiempo con ella, para la morena todo estaba bien, no existía problema alguno después del incidente con Nodoka y la castaña en ese tiempo no le demostró lo contrario.

Solo faltaban dos clases para terminar el día y Ritsu para variar, salió corriendo del salón, esta vez Mio caminó tras ella, lo suficientemente distanciada para que no notase su presencia y lo suficientemente cerca para no perderla de vista. La morena minuciosamente se escabulló entre la gente para quedar a una distancia prudente de la ojimiel. Ahí se encontraba, conversando con la Rubia del pasillo, Hikari estaba sentada en la banquilla y Ritsu recostada en sus piernas muy feliz al parecer, jugaban con sus manos suavemente y de vez en cuando se la tomaban como si fuesen novias. Mio sentía un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, tanto así era el dolor que impedía una respiración fluida, pero sacó fuerzas y se acercó a ellas con determinación.

- ¿Y tu cuando te vas a dignar a cumplir tu labor como presidenta del club como corresponde?- dijo fuertemente la morena para llamar su atención

-Mio...¿qué haces aquí? no deberías estar...- dijo la castaña sin poder terminar

-En el club de música ensayando para el festival que es la próxima semana supongo- dijo Mio con sarcasmo

- ¿próxima semana?...lo olvidé por completo, Mio discúlpame - dijo sentándose en la banquilla la ojimiel con preocupación

- ¿Entonces que haces ahí?, sigues perdiendo el tiempo - dijo la pelinegra que ya se encontraba algo molesta

- Si, espera un momento- dijo la baterista rápidamente

-Discúlpame Hikari, toda esta semana contigo olvidé que era la presidenta del club de música, debo irme- dijo la castaña algo triste

-No te disculpes por eso, yo comprendo bien- dijo la rubia tiernamente

- pero antes... - continuó la chica de ojos azules

Tomó el rostro de la castaña y le dio un tierno beso que Ritsu respondió sin duda, duró escasos segundos, suficientes para que Mio se paralizara, jamás imaginó ver a Ritsu besando a alguien, siempre supo que algo así pasaría pero aun y así no lo asumía. Cuando terminaron aquel beso, la castaña sonrió y se puso de pie rápidamente para tomar el brazo de la morena y caminar al club de música ligera. Mio iba desconcertada y Ritsu pudo notar lo que sucedía.

-¿Pasa algo? - dijo la castaña

- Claro que sí, quiero saber desde cuando tu y esa rubia son novias- dijo la morena pidiendo explicaciones

- no somos novias Mio- dijo la ojimiel seriamente

-¿Tú crees que yo soy estúpida?, tomándose de la mano como novias, te besa, sales corriendo después de cada clase para verla ¿y me vas a decir que no son novias? - dijo la pelinegra cuando la acorralaba a la pared con rabia

- exactamente, además no vengas con tus ataques de celos, no tengo que darte explicaciones, tu estas de novia con Nodoka, preocúpate de ella mejor - dijo la ojimiel con molestia

-¡Nodoka no es mi novia!, todo lo que pasó entre nosotras fue lo que viste...y déjame decirte que merezco una explicación, soy tu mejor amiga y exijo que me digas la verdad - dijo Mio molesta ante la actitud de la castaña

- ya te lo dije, no somos novias - dijo la baterista algo contenta al saber que Mio no era novia de la chica del consejo estudiantil

- ¿la prefieres a ella como mejor amiga?- dijo la morena mirando a los ojos de Ritsu

- es buena amiga no te lo dudaré...pero-alcanzó a decir la castaña

- con eso respondes a mi pregunta - dijo la pelinegra que se alejaba de la castaña muy triste

Ritsu atónita se quedó mirando el recorrido de la morena, subió las escaleras para llegar al club de música detrás de ella tratando de encontrar el rostro de Mio, pero no ocurrió. La castaña al entrar al club cerró la puerta y saludó a sus compañeras de banda, quienes le devolvieron el saludo enérgicamente.

-Bueno chicas, quiero pedirles primero que todo unas disculpas por dejar el club abandonado cuando nos queda solo una semana para el festival- dijo la castaña seriamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa

- aceptamos las disculpas Ricchan - dijo Yui hablando en representación de sus compañeras

- Lo siento en verdad, no medí tiempo y se me olvidó por completo lo del festival- dijo algo avergonzada la ojimiel

- eso tiene una explicación lógica, puede que estés enamorada Ricchan...- dijo la tecladista de la banda

- ¿Cómo?...no, de ninguna manera Mugi- dijo la baterista rascando su cabeza muy nerviosa.

- Claro que es así, ¿por qué no nos cuentas como estuvo el beso que te dio la chica con la que chocaste hace un tiempo en el pasillo? - dijo algo molesta Mio que la observaba con odio

- ¿Un beso?¿Ricchan tienes novia? - dijo Yui muy emocionada

-No Yui, no tengo novia y no es necesario que cuente esos detalles aquí- dijo algo molesta y avergonzada la ojimiel mirando a la bajista

- Claro, como prefieres estar con ella, ya no nos cuentas nada de tu vida como lo solías hacer - dijo la morena que parecía más molesta aun

- Mio si tienes un problema conmigo, podemos hablarlo o discutirlo, pero no metas a las chicas en esto, ¿estamos? - dijo la castaña molesta por el comentario

- Claro, ahora soy yo la del problema ¿no?, seguramente fui yo la que se desapareció una semana completa olvidando sus responsabilidades y amistades - dijo Mio un poco arrogante

- no estoy negando que me olvidé de algunas cosas Mio, solo te estoy pidiendo que no discutamos aquí - dijo la castaña tratando de nivelar su enojo con la pelinegra

- ¿no discutamos aquí?, pero si nadie está discutiendo,¿ por qué no mejor eres lo suficientemente mujer y dices que estás de novia con esa chica y que la prefieres más que a tu mejor amiga? - dijo la morena que se ponía de pie para gritarle esto en la cara

- ya te dije que eso no es así, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? - dijo la castaña molestándose nuevamente

- ¿cuál es el problema en que me cambies a mí, tu amiga de la infancia, por una chica que conociste hace menos de un mes? - dijo la morena levantando la voz

- ¡¿pero que rayos te pasa Mio?, ¿no entiendes lo que te digo? - dijo la ojimiel subiendo el tono también

- ¿qué tengo que entender?¿qué amas a esa niña y que la prefieres como nueva mejor amiga? - dijo la bajista desafiante

- ¡ya me cansaste!, ¿eso quieres oír?, ¿aah?, ¿eso quieres?, pues bueno, SI, ME ENCANTA ESTAR CON HIKARI, LA AMO, LA ADORO, QUIERO QUE SEA MI MEJOR AMIGA Y MI NOVIA, ¿contenta?, ¿eso querías conseguir verdad?, pues ahí tienes tu respuesta- dijo la baterista antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del salón de música muy enojada

Las chicas de la banda estaban muy incomodas ante la discusión, bien sabían que Ritsu dijo lo que dijo solo para complacer a la morena que se puso a llorar luego de que la castaña saliera por la puerta. Ninguna sabía bien que hacer, de hecho solo se limitaron a tomar su té hasta que Yui incómodamente dijo que se tenía que ir a casa temprano, dicho esto, Azusa y Mugi le siguieron y salieron del salón dejando sola a Mio que lloraba a mares. Mientras bajaban las escaleras sin ánimos de hablar se encontraron con Ritsu sentada en los escalones tomando su cabeza, la castaña sintió los pasos y se dio vuelta para ver quien bajaba, al percatarse que no venía la pelinegra se puso de pie.

- ¿está arriba verdad?- dijo sin ganas la castaña

- sí, llora a mares desde que saliste de ahí - dijo la más pequeña de las guitarristas

-¿Creen que deba..?- dijo la ojimiel algo dudosa

- nunca está mal intentarlo Ricchan - dijo Mugi que sonreía amablemente

- puede que tengas razón- dijo finalmente la castaña

Las chicas del club siguieron bajando las escaleras un poco más tranquilas después de saber que Ritsu estaría con la morena, entre tanto la ojimiel subía lentamente la escalera tratando de pensar que decir, pero fue en vano, cuando llegó a la puerta del club nada llegaba a su mente. Abrió la puerta fuertemente y la cerró de la misma manera, Mio que estaba apoyada en la mesa llorando aun, saltó del susto y miró rápidamente, ahí sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¿cuál era la idea de todo esto Mio?- le dijo la castaña

- solo que fueses sincera conmigo- dijo la morena

-¿crees que no lo fui? -dijo la ojimiel mientras se acercaba un poco

-claro que no, normalmente tu no besarías a alguien ni tomarías de su mano si fuese tu amiga, no lo hiciste con ninguna de las chicas del club y tampoco conmigo - dijo Mio mientras se ponía de pie secando sus lagrimas y posteriormente apoyando su cuerpo en la mesa de té.

- pero no te estoy mintiendo Mio, lo que te digo es cierto, no es mi novia, solo es mi amiga...y no mi mejor amiga si es lo que te preocupa, no entiendo por qué dudas de mis palabras, no tienes por qué estar celosa tampoco- dijo la castaña poniéndose frente a frente a la pelinegra

- no estoy celosa, si quieres quédate con tu Hikari, devórala a besos, cásate con ella si así lo deseas tanto...-dijo con pesadez la ojigris

luego de esas palabras Ritsu arrojó su diadema al suelo, dejando caer el flequillo en su cara, se acercó cabeza agacha a Mio que observaba ruborizada la situación. La castaña se acercaba lentamente sin mirar los ojos de la morena, cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella sus piernas se tocaban, la ojimiel abrazó dulcemente por la cintura a Mio, posó su cabeza en el hombro de la misma y en un acto rápido, tomó a la ojigris de las piernas dejándola sentada sobre la mesa. Ritsu que se encontraba entremedio de las piernas abiertas de su amiga comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena lentamente mientras le hablaba

- no puedes entender lo que siento cuando me dices eso... ¿no comprendes cuando te digo que no tengo nada con ella?...¿no logras ver que mis ojos solo te miran a ti?...-dijo la castaña con la voz baja para terminar mirando fijamente a la morena que tenía sus ojos cerrados

era una situación absolutamente enloquecedora para quien la viviese, el cuerpo de Mio temblaba, podía sentir su corazón latir por cada extremidad de su cuerpo, sentía el bombeo de sangre en su cabeza. Ritsu la tenía sobre una mesa, le besaba el cuello con ternura y le murmuraba en el oído, sensación inexplicable que incitaba a la ojigris a cerrar los ojos de placer.

-A la única que quiero devorar a besos es a ti - dijo la castaña que despejó el cabello que tenía en la cara la morena poniéndolo detrás de su oreja

tiernamente acarició el rostro de su mejor amiga, su pulgar rosaba sutilmente los labios de Mio mientras su mano izquierda abrazaba con más fuerza la cintura de la morena. Mio abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con los ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban, la castaña acercó su rostro lentamente al de Mio, pidiendo permiso con sus ojos para besar esos labios, la morena cerró los suyos aceptando la petición en forma explícita. Ritsu rozó los labios de su mejor amiga lentamente, con ternura, tomaba el labio inferior y le mordía despacio, lamía lentamente la comisura de su boca esperando profundizar el beso, cuando la morena abrió sus labios lentamente para profundizar el momento posó sus manos en el cuello de la castaña, se encontraban envueltas en un beso de amor, Mio podía sentirlo, el corazón de Ritsu chocaba contra su pecho, estaba nerviosa al igual que ella, no podían dejar de besarse, era distinto al primer beso, ahora era mucho más profundo, sus cuerpos se rozaban sus manos se acariciaban y sus labios se unían sin intenciones de detenerse.

Ritsu simplificó el beso lentamente, le daba tiernos besos en los labios y en la frente para luego abrazarla con todo el amor que la contenía.

Mio por su parte aun no podía asimilar muy bien lo que había hecho, Ritsu la había besado con ternura, había rozado su cuerpo con delicadeza, cosa que jamás imagino de la castaña que tanto respeto le tenía en esas cosas.

-Mio, ¿ahora si me crees cuando te digo que no me gusta Hikari?- dijo la ojimiel que aun la tenía entre sus brazos

- Creo que si...- respondió la morena que la abrazaba con cariño

- Estoy feliz ¿sabes?, después de mi primer beso, aquel que me robaste, no dejé de pensar en ti ningún día, me era inevitable hacerlo, soñé inclusive con la posibilidad de volver a tocar tus labios de nuevo, de abrazarte como aquella noche, sentirte a mi lado... realmente lo anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas...fuerzas que se esfumaron cuando vi que Nodoka te besaba y le respondías tan a gusto, realmente me destruye imaginarte con otra persona, soy yo la que quiere estar en tu corazón y lucharé por ello hasta que me demuestres lo contrario, pero a pesar de ello, me alegra tenerte conmigo aunque sea solo por este momento.

- ¿estabas celosa?- dijo la morena con la voz baja

- ¿cómo?¿celosa?¿de qué?- dijo la castaña que abrazaba fuertemente aún a su mejor amiga

- estabas celosa cuando viste que Nodoka me besaba- dijo la morena tranquilamente

- ¿y qué esperabas? cuando me besaste pensé que tus labios me pertenecían, quería ser yo la que de ahí en adelante los conociera y tocara...me sentí traicionada a decir verdad- comentó la ojimiel

- y así me sentí hoy cuando Hikari-chan te besó frente a mi -dijo Mio algo desmotivada

- Discúlpame ¿sí?, no fue mi intención que sintieras eso - dijo Ritsu dirigiéndole una mirada de sinceridad

- T-Te ves muy bien a-así - dijo ruborizada la ojigris observando a la castaña

-¿ tú crees?,¡ ohh! es que es solo para mi Mio-Chuan - dijo guiñándole un ojo a la morena

- podrías dejarlo así, te vez mucho mejor - dijo Mio arreglando el flequillo de su amiga

- Está bien, está bien, lo dejaré así ¿vale? - dijo la castaña algo resignada a la mirada de la ojigris

- pero eso siempre y cuando Mio-Chuan cumpla mi condición- dijo la castaña tratando de parecer seria

-¿ y cuál sería esa condición? - dijo interrogante la morena

- solo que me regales uno de tus besos nuevamente ¿te parece?- dijo la castaña acercándose los labios de la pelinegra peligrosamente

- dalo por hecho- dijo la morena que tomaba la cintura de Ritsu para apegarla a su cuerpo y darle el beso que habían acordado

- Mio, Mio...¿esto significa que...tu..y...yo..somos novias?- dijo Ritsu cuando se separaba un poco del beso con una sonrisa

- ¿podrías prometerme que no habrán mas besos entre tú y Hikari?- dijo interrogativa la morena

- no mas besos - dijo la castaña sonriéndole

- entonces si - dijo la ojigris dando tiernos y repetidos besos a Ritsu

- prometo que no te vas a arrepentir - respondió la ojimiel abrazando con ternura a Mio

en ese momento habían pasado horas desde el toque de timbre de salida, las chicas habían estado mucho rato conversando y demostrándose lo mucho que se querían, solo quedaba el portero de la escuela que se encargaba de cortar las luces de los salones desde su puesto de guardia, apagaba todas aquellas luces que pudieron quedarse encendidas en los salones, eran cerca de las 22:00 horas y las chicas seguían en el club, hasta que finalmente se cortó la luz del salón.

-R-Ritsu...la luz...está todo oscuro - dijo Mio separándose un poco de la castaña

- ¿Qué rayos?, ¿por qué se fue la luz?, ¿tienes tu celular?¿puedes ver la hora?-dijo la ojimiel que miraba a su alrededor

- S-Si...son las 21:43 - dijo sorprendida la Morena que a penas podía ver los ojos de Ritsu

- Es demasiado tarde, te ganarás un castigo si no llamas a tu mamá ahora para decirle que se te pasó el tiempo en mi casa y te quedarás para acompañarme a estudiar- dijo la castaña dando instrucciones

pudo sentir la mirada y la sonrisa de Mio frente a ella cuando terminó de dar la idea

- Ya lo sé...ni yo me creo esa de "acompañarme a estudiar", pero algo debes inventar ¿no?- dijo resignada la ojimiel

Así fue como Mio llamó a su madre indicándole lo tarde que se le había hecho en casa de Ritsu, dando como pretexto las evaluaciones posteriores , la comprensiva madre de la morena no puso problemas ante la situación, pues no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba.

-Listo, ahora tenemos que regresar a tu casa - dijo la ojigris algo asustada mirando hacia la puerta

- no te preocupes, saldremos de aquí si o si, solo sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra - dijo Ritsu tratando de entregarle tranquilidad a su ahora novia

- ¿y si me pierdo?, ¿y luego no te encuentro? - dijo la morena apoyándose en el hombro de la ojimiel

- eso no pasará, dame tu mano y así saldremos juntas de aquí- dijo la castaña que entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con la de Mio

_"la mano de Ritsu era cálida y suave, cuando la tomé pudo entregarme parte de su tranquilidad, me gustaba tenerla de esa forma a mi lado, quiere cuidarme y se perfectamente que me sacará de este lugar costase lo que le costase"_ - pensó Mio para sí

- T-Te quiero Ritsu...- dijo la morena aferrándose al pecho de la castaña

- Y-Yo...También Te Quiero...y mucho Mio..- dijo la castaña ruborizándose

-Vamos pronto Ritsu, no resisto mucho más tiempo en este lugar- decía la morena cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

- muy bien, vamos entonces- dijo la ojimiel

Ritsu dio pasos muy lentos en un principio, no sabía a qué distancia estaría la puerta de entrada al club, se acercaba con su celular delante de su cabeza para proporcionar algo de luz, Mio que tan solo en ese recorrido ya sentía mucho miedo, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su novia para no ver nada terrorífico. La castaña al sentirla asustada tomó con más fuerza la mano de la pelinegra, abrió la puerta del club y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, eran tres interminables pisos, que con dificultad pudieron bajar, ya se encontraban en la planta principal, sabían que le quedaba muy poco para salir de ahí, pero unos pasos se escucharon a la distancia detrás de ellas, Mio se aferró al cuerpo de la castaña, los pasos se intensificaban segundo a segundo, Ritsu quien llevaba el control de la situación, comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras la morena a paso similar le seguía con la respiración entre-cortada, finalmente llegaron a la puerta principal y la abrieron lentamente para salir, llegaron a una banquilla iluminada por los faroles del jardín central y la ojimiel aun podía oír aquel respirar

- ¿estás bien Mio?, todo ya pasó, aquí tenemos luz - dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su novia

- R-Rist...R-Ritsu, N-No Puedo...Res-Respirar Bien...- dijo entrecortando el respirar

- Mio cálmate ¿sí?, no me asustes ¿quieres?- dijo la castaña tomándola de los hombros

- N-No puedo...M- Me duele ..- intentó decir la morena que ponía la mano en su pecho

- Mio, por favor mírame, no me quites la vista ¿vale?, haz lo mismo que yo ¿entiendes?- dijo la castaña tomando las manos de la bajista

La morena solo asintió ante las preguntas de la baterista tratando de respirar forzosamente

- vamos Mio, inhala conmigo...exhala... muy bien, hagamos esto de nuevo ¿vale?- dijo la ojimiel que trataba de hacer respirar a su novia

- Eso, muy bien, sigue así...estoy aquí Mio, ya nada pasará, te voy a proteger de todo, no lo dudes, ya salimos de la escuela, mira los árboles a tu alrededor, tenemos luz ¿lo notas?, ya todo está bien, ya pasó - le dijo la baterista a la morena que poco a poco recuperaba su respiración

- Me alegro que estés bien - dijo la castaña que se dejaba caer al suelo angustiada por la situación, tomó sus rodillas y puso su cabeza en ellas para llorar

- Ritsu, gracias...sin ti no hubiese sabido que hacer- dijo la morena que se sentaba al frente de la castaña

- No sabía qué hacer Mio, me asusté mucho, yo no sé ...- dijo la ojimiel que lloraba angustiosamente emitiendo sollozos amargos.

- Ya, ya estoy bien, ya todo pasó- dijo Mio tratando de animarla nuevamente

- tienes razón, vamos a casa, es muy tarde- dijo la castaña tomando la mano de la morena

Mio y Ritsu por fin pudieron salir de la escuela, demoraron poco tiempo en llegar a la casa de los Tainaka que a favor de Ritsu no se encontraban en casa para reprocharle la hora de llegada. Ambas chicas llegaron a la habitación de la baterista, Mio se sentó en la cama de su novia mientras ésta preparaba una ducha

-Mio está listo el baño, ve mientras yo veo la comida - dijo la castaña asomándose por la puerta

-Ritsu, ¿desde cuando te gusto como mas que una amiga?- dijo la morena seriamente

- ¿Cómo?...¿no podemos hablarlo después?, el baño...- dijo algo ruborizada por la pregunta

- ¿no olvidarás decírmelo cuando terminemos de cenar? - dijo la ojigris interrogativa

- N-No lo hare- sonrió la castaña antes de retirarse escaleras abajo.

Eran cerca de las 23 horas y ahí estaban en la habitación nuevamente Mio y Ritsu después de comer la cena preparada por la castaña, ambas se encontraban bañadas y con el pijama correspondiente puesto, sin duda alguna el día había sido agotador y por lo demás muy extremo en todo aspecto.

- no puedo creer el día que pasamos, fue demasiado agotador, afortunadamente mañana es Sábado y podemos dormir mucho - decía la castaña que se encontraba recostada en su cama sobre las mantas.

- realmente lo fue, pasaron muchas cosas hoy, a pesar de todo fue un día positivo- dijo la morena que se sentaba a su lado

- tienes razón...prepararé el futón para que descansemos, en serio que ya no doy más de cansancio - dijo mientras se ponía de pie sin mucho animo

- ¿no dormiremos juntas?- dijo Mio mientras tomaba el brazo de la ojimiel

- Pensé que...¿en serio no te molesta?- dijo con expresión dudosa la castaña

- No...La ultima vez dormimos juntas todo el fin de semana en mi casa ¿recuerdas?, además ahora eres mi novia- dijo la morena con una sonrisa tenue

- Tienes razón, entonces...¡a dormir! - grito la castaña de un impulso se arrojó en la cama

- ya, pero córrete un poco, ¿vez que no me dejas nada de espacio? - decía la morena con las manos en la cintura y el entrecejo fruncido

- está bien Mio-chuan, ven aquí- decía la ojimiel que la invitaba con palmadas sobre la superficie de la cama

- deberías acostarte bajo las mantas ¿no crees?- dijo la ojigris tratando de sonar algo fastidiosa

- estoy muy cansada para hacerlo Mio-chuan - dijo con los ojos cerrados y sin ánimos de nada la baterista

- ven acá idiota, tienes que recostarte como corresponde- decía la bajista tomando el brazo de Ritsu para levantarla a forcejeos

- Miooo, no tengo fuerzas para nada...estoy cansada- alcanzo a decir la castaña muy lentamente

-muy bien, iré entonces por el futón para dormir - dijo en seña de amenaza la morena

- ¡NO! ya estoy de pie ¿me ves?...¡aquí estoy! - dijo la castaña que de pronto se encontraba de pie haciéndole gracias a su novia

- Cielos..¿cómo es posible que tenga que amenazarte para que actúes?- dijo con un tono de resignación la ojigris mientras se acostaba en la cama primero que Ritsu

- Mio tu me conoces, me gusta ver tus reacciones - dijo la baterista que se recostaba y abrazaba a su novia

- a propósito, no respondiste mi pregunta hace un rato- dijo Mio que le observaba fijamente

- ehh, tengo sueño...- dijo la castaña que se escondía en el pecho de la bajista y emitía ronquidos falsos

- me prometiste que me contarías- dijo la morena reprochando la actitud de su novia

- está bien, está bien...quizá hace unos 2 años, cuando estábamos en primer año de secundaria - dijo la castaña que seguía escondida en el pecho de Mio para que no la vieran ruborizada

- eso es mucho tiempo escondiendo un sentimiento- dijo la bajista que acariciaba tiernamente el cabello castaño de Ritsu

- Lo es, pero aprendí a vivir con ello en secreto, a propósito...¿cuándo te diste cuenta tú de tus sentimientos?, ¿porque sientes algo más que amistad no?- dijo la castaña

- en realidad, eeeh... tengo sueño...- dijo la morena tratando de zafarse del mismo modo que su novia

- Miooo, ¡eso es injusto! - reprochó la castaña besando tiernamente los labios de la bajista

- está bien, tu ganas, fue cuando chocaste con Hikari en el pasillo, en un principio me cuestione el sentimiento pero finalmente asumí que no quería que estuvieras con ninguna mujer más que yo- dijo algo ruborizada la pelinegra que se escondía bajo las sabanas

- ya veo, pero ya no hay por qué preocuparse de ello, es cosa del pasado al igual que Nodoka- dijo Ritsu abrazando a la morena con ternura

-¿vamos a dormir?- dijo la bajista tomando la mano de su novia

- a dormir se ha dicho...buenas noches Mio- dijo la castaña relajando su cuerpo

- buenas noches - dijo la morena luego de besar la frente de la ojimiel

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Hola Fanaticos de K-On! espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Quiero hacer un adelanto, solo quedan 2 capitulos para terminar el Fic, el que sigue es muy similiar a todos los anteriores, pero el último es largo..muy largo. En fin, espero comentarios, esto lo hago por amor al arte, me entretiene bastante estar pensando como mejorar ciertas escenas y asi mismo nacen nuevas historias, ya tengo una pensada para cuando termine ésta, asique espero que sigan mi rastro siesque les gusta mi forma de escribir.

Muchas, Pero muchas gracias por leerme

Saludos!


	4. Muestras de Amor

**Notas Autora:** Hola nuevamente, aquí vengo con el cuarto cápitulo, este es mas corto que el anterior, pero si que pasan cosas...

quiero mencionar que sólo queda un capitulo para terminar el fic, y me siento muy agradecida por sus comentarios, sin mas reparos a leer!

**"K-ON! no me pertenece"**

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente 4 días desde que Ritsu y Mio expresaron sus sentimientos la una a la otra, no tenían remordimientos al estar en la escuela de la mano por los pasillos, si bien a la pelinegra no le agradaba mucho la idea, su novia de ojos color miel se encargó de convencerla de lo contrario y como no resistía mucho ante las constantes peticiones de Ritsu, cedió a su petición sin más reparos. Lo que jamás pasó por la mente de la castaña fue justamente que aquel gesto simple y diminuto, como es el tomar la mano de la persona que amas le traería serias consecuencias.

Habían acabado las clases en la escuela y como todos los días se encontraban las integrantes de HTT en el club de música tomando su preciado té de la tarde, quedaban solo 2 días para el festival y estaban organizando las canciones que tocarían y su orden.

-Opino que deberíamos comenzar con "U & I"- dijo la guitarrista castaña

- Discrepo con Yui-Sempai, creo que deberíamos empezar con "Curry", de esa manera el público se encendería y se mantendría así en toda nuestra presentación- dijo la guitarrista más pequeña seriamente a sus compañeras de banda.

-En eso creo que tienes razón Azusa, "Curry" debe ser el primero en tocarse, necesitamos atraer en primera instancia a los invitados- dijo Mio mientras se tocaba el mentón aún pensativa

- ¡Azu-nyan! siempre reviertes mis ideas, esto es un complot Ricchan ¿verdad?- dijo la inmadura guitarrista abalanzándose sobre la pequeña morena de coletas observando con ojos de esperanza a la presidenta del club

- Esta vez Yui, creo que apoyaré la idea de Azusa, necesitamos comenzar con ¡IMPACTO!- dijo la castaña gritando y poniéndose de pie con sus manos empuñadas apuntando el techo

-¡Kyaaaa!- gritó la ojigris que se tapaba los oídos en busca de refugio ante el sorpresivo grito de su novia

-Mio...Disculpa, no lo hice con intención, sabes que no se controlar mis energías, perdón si te asusté- dijo la ojimiel muy preocupada abrazando tiernamente por la espalda a la bajista

- Mooo... Ritsu, Déjate de bromas, casi me matas de un infarto- dijo la morena un poco más tranquila con las palabras de la ojimiel mientras tomaba los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello.

-Nunca más, prometo que lo intentaré- dijo la baterista que apegaba su mejilla con la de la bajista cariñosamente

- Ya, Ya Ritsu, sigamos con la lista para el festival- decía una sonrojada Mio ante el gesto de cariño de su novia

-Si lo dices por nosotras Mio-sempai no te preocupes, nos alegra mucho que estén tan bien juntas, se les ve muy felices - dijo la más pequeña de la banda en representación de todas

una ruborizada Mio solo se limitó a asentir ante aquel apoyo de sus amigas que las miraban con una sonrisa, la castaña por su parte les agradeció a su manera, levanto su pulgar y les giñó un ojo a sus compañeras de banda.

- Bueno, creo que ya me bajó el té, necesito el baño, vuelvo en seguida chicas- dijo la baterista que se dirigía a la puerta

-¿No olvidas algo Ritsu? - Dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos sin mirar a su novia.

-¡Ohh! ¡Claro!, discúlpame nuevamente Mio- dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra

la castaña se arrodillo al lado del asiento donde se encontraba la bajista, ésta se acomodó para quedar frente a frente, la ojimiel observaba detenidamente aquellos ojos color gris que tanto le gustaron desde el primer día en que los vio, puso sus manos en el rostro de la pelinegra, se acercó tímidamente ruborizada al oído de la morena y dejó escapar las palabras más dulces de sus labios.

-Te amo Mio y nunca nada impedirá que mi corazón sienta esto tan fuerte por ti, podría darlo todo si me lo pidieras, podría cambiar si así lo quisieras, la verdad es que haría todo por tu felicidad y si eso me costara la vida lo haría sin pensarlo...Realmente Te amo Mio

Dicho esto, la castaña no dejó que la morena respondiera, había sido ya bastante vergonzoso lo que había confesado a su oído, sobrepasaba por mucho las canciones cursis que su novia podía inventar, se encontraba extremadamente ruborizada ante lo manifestado y sin más se acercó a los labios de Mio para besarlos con ternura durante un breve instante, instante que Mio aprovechó de disfrutar a más no poder, seguía los exquisitos movimientos de su novia, profundizaba el tierno beso rosando tímidamente la lengua de la baterista que bien le seguía el juego. La ojimiel separó su boca de la morena, cabeza agacha con el flequillo tapando parte de su rostro. la pelinegra pudo notar el rubor en su cara acompañado de una amplia sonrisa.

Ritsu se puso de pie y alegremente salió del salón con sus manos en los bolsillos, cantando canciones del club.

-Sí que te quiere Mio-Chan, de eso no hay duda- dijo la tecladista feliz por su amiga

- Así es, ¿vieron su rostro, era un tomate con flequillo, verdad Azu-nyan?- dijo divertidamente Yui que sonreía ampliamente

- No la molestes Yui, a Ritsu desde siempre le ha costado expresar sus sentimientos, que lo haga ahora es un gran logro- dijo la morena regañando a la inmadura guitarrista

- Soy tan distraída que no noté ese detallito- dijo sonriendo la castaña rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice

- Cuando por distraída pierdas la cabeza, no estaré ahí para ayudar a buscarla - dijo simpáticamente la morena de coletas

- ¿EEEHH? Azu-nyan que mala eres conmigo - le reprochó la inmadura castaña abrazándola nuevamente

las chicas rieron ante tales palabras de la pequeña integrante, ciertamente la inocencia de Yui caía hasta en cosas sin sentido como el "perder la cabeza".

HTT disfrutaba de su exquisito té preparado por Mugi mientras la castaña de ojos color miel se dirigía felizmente a los baños debido a su necesidad.

_"increíblemente lo logré, pude decirle a Mio que la amo, ¿pero de donde saque tal valor?, fue un momento tan cursi, ¡qué vergüenza siento ahora!, ¿cómo le voy a mirar a los ojos?, definitivamente ensucié mi imagen al declararme enamorada de Mio, ¿pero qué más da?, realmente la amo..."_ - pensó la castaña antes de salir del baño para dirigirse al salón de música

la castaña se dispuso a salir, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta, dio 3 pasos en dirección a las escaleras para retomar su camino de vuelta cuando un paño se posa en sus vías respiratorias, nublando la vista de la baterista.

_"que dolor de cabeza siento, ¿qué rayos pasó?, no recuerdo nada, ¿por qué no logro ver nada con mis ojos abiertos?, ¿acaso me quede ciega?¿qué es esta sensación de ahogo?"_- pensó a grandes rasgos la ojimiel

la castaña trató de mover sus manos para tocar su rostro pero fue inútil, éstas se encontraban atadas detrás de su espalda, situación que la desconcertó por completo

-¿¡Qué rayos es esto!- gritó desesperada la baterista de HTT

- ¡JA!, miren quien despertó de su profundo sueño- se escuchó una voz

-¿quién eres tú y por qué me tienes atada? - dijo la ojimiel desesperada tratando de romper las ataduras

- ¿Realmente quieres saber quiénes somos?- dijo otra voz un poco más suave

- sí, quiero verlas, quiero saber por qué me tienen aquí par de imbéciles- dijo la castaña arrojando patadas al aire

- ¡no te pongas agresiva Tainaka!- dijo la primera voz en tono de amenaza mientras retiraba el saco que cubría su cabeza

- ¿Ustedes?, ¿que no pertenecen al fan club de Mio?- dijo incrédula la baterista

- Exactamente, ¿a que no adivinas por qué te tenemos aquí amordazada?- dijo la presidenta del Fan club

- no realmente - dijo a castaña atónita aun

-Muy bien, no me gusta perder el tiempo, asique seré clara con mi exigencia - dijo la presidenta del club poniéndose frente a Ritsu en forma desafiante - quiero que te separes de Mio-sempai, no quiero verte cerca de ella como una novia, en pocas palabras te exijo que termines tu relación amorosa, limitándote a solo ser su amiga - dijo la irónica presidenta con una sonrisa burlona

-¿qué te crees que soy? - dijo la castaña empujándola de una patada que la lanzó al piso fuertemente - ¡Jamás voy a dejar a Mio ¿me oíste?, voy a pelear por su amor cueste lo que me cueste, porque a diferencia de ustedes yo la amo de verdad- dijo enfadada la ojimiel que aun trataba de zafarse de las amarras en sus manos.

la presidenta del club yacía en el piso, solo hizo sonar sus dedos y en masa se acercaron las demás fans de Mio frente a la baterista, la rodearon en un ángulo de 180 grados ya que la muralla estaba a su espalda, la atenta mirada de la castaña las miraba sin temor, comenzaron a golpearla en el rostro, pero luego la castaña pudo sentir los golpes en cada parte de su cuerpo, su labio sangraba, una de las chicas se encargó de golpearlo hasta ver el liquido rojo derramarse.

- Ya ves lo que consigues Tainaka, si pusieras de tu parte esto no te hubiese pasado - dijo alegremente la presidenta que estaba de pie frente a la castaña con un palo en su mano

- g-golpéame cuanto desees, m-mátame si quieres, pero no conseguirás...que me aleje de Mio- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de victoria

- Si así lo quieres, ¡TOMA ESTO! - dijo la enfurecida cabecilla del Fan club golpeando la sien de Ritsu con el palo.

El golpe claramente la dejó inconsciente en el piso, en su cuerpo se podía divisar el rojo de los golpes que había recibido.

Habían pasado cerca de media hora en que Ritsu salió del Club de Música Ligera, Mio, su novia ya se encontraba preocupada por la demora de esta, cuando normalmente no le toma más de 10 minutos la ida al baño.

- Chicas, Ritsu me tiene preocupada, debió estar aquí hace rato - dijo la morena haciéndoles saber su preocupación a sus amigas

- vamos a buscarla entonces- dijo Mugi poniéndose de pie comprensivamente

Salieron del salón, recorrieron el baño, donde debiera estar y no la encontraron, recorrieron algunos salones, gritaron su nombre inclusive y no hubo respuestas, Mio que corría de pasillo en pasillo buscándola, se desesperaba cada vez más, ante la impotencia que sentía.

- Un momento, la llamaré - dijo la Pelinegra sacando su celular

el tono marcaba y paralelo a ello la canción sonaba en el celular de Ritsu, la presidenta del club se paró rápidamente de su asiento, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la castaña aun inconsciente, miró en la pantalla, decía "Mio"...acto inmediato rechazó la llamada.

- Me colgó...¿qué le habrá pasado? - dijo la ojigris algo confusa

-Mio- chan quizás sintió vergüenza y se fue a casa - dijo Mugi intentando animarla

- Pero dejó sus cosas en el salón, no creo que lo olvide...- dijo morena con angustia

- Mio-chan, todas nosotras sabemos que Ricchan es muy olvidadiza, además de ello, no piensa las cosas antes de actuar, ¿por qué no considerarlo?- continuó la tecladista con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón Mugi, ¿crees que deba pasar por su casa?- dijo la pelinegra interrogativa

- Es mejor dejar las cosas así, por algo no volvió al club ¿no crees?, quizás necesita pensar, hay que darle tiempo, tú misma mencionaste que no era buena expresando sus sentimientos- dijo la rubia de ojos azules

-Nuevamente tienes razón, vamos entonces, creo que ya es tarde- dijo la bajista devolviéndose al club para tomar sus cosas e ir a casa

Las integrantes de HTT, decidieron ir a sus casas, imaginando que la desaparición de Ritsu solo sería una de sus tantas jugarretas infantiles. En casa de los Tainaka no pudieron percatarse de la ausencia de la castaña, pues la casa estaba vacía, los padres de la baterista estaban en un viaje de negocios y Satochi, el hermano menor de Ritsu estaba donde sus abuelos. Nada pudo alertar la ausencia de la ahora golpeada ojimiel que yacía sola e inconsciente en el salón donde la torturaban.

Era de día nuevamente y la castaña despertó gracias a unos rayos de sol tocando su rostro ensangrentado, se dispuso a levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, quedando apoyada en la muralla, estaba cansada y adolorida, tenía hambre y sed, tenía que salir de ahí pronto y no sabía cómo hacerlo, solo se limitó a bajar su cabeza y esperar.

Pasaron cerca de 25 minutos y la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, cuando levantó la cabeza pudo sentir como su cuerpo se helaba en menos de un segundo, venía el Fan Club completo luchando con una niña que se negaba a entrar. Esa persona era Mio, que se encontraba atada de manos, con los ojos vendados y con unos audífonos en sus oídos.

-¡¿Qué están haciéndole?,¡ SUELTALA YA!- gritó enfurecida la castaña que trataba de zafar las amarras de sus muñecas.

- Tu no quisiste transar con nosotras Tainaka, te llevaré al límite hasta cumplir mi objetivo - dijo la cabecilla del Fan Club

- ¡NO ES LA FORMA, SUELTALA AHORA!, peleen conmigo, pero no metan a Mio en esto - Gritó nuevamente la baterista desesperada

- muy por el contrario Tainaka, Mio-sempai será la que te convenza de terminar su relación - dijo la presidenta con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¿qué estás tramando?- dijo la ojimiel con la mirada fija en la dirigente

Inmediatamente preguntado eso, la cabecilla del fan club chispó lo dedos, Ritsu pudo ver que una de las chicas, tomó el Mp3 y cambió la canción, como acto reflejo Mio comenzó a retorcerse y gritar muy fuerte, la estaban torturando, podía ver sus lagrimas caer por debajo de la venda que la cegaba

- ¡NOO!, ¡DEJALA EN PAZ , MIRA LO QUE HACES ESTÚPIDA! - dijo Ritsu poniéndose de pie gracias a la muralla que la sostenía para correr donde la presidenta y lanzarse con el hombro al estomago de la líder dejándola resentida.

inmediatamente las chicas cambiaron la canción de Mio, cosa que notoriamente la tranquilizaba mientras otras acomodaban a la castaña en su lugar nuevamente para darle dos golpes que abrieron sus heridas nuevamente, dejando a una baterista totalmente adolorida

-Tú decides Tainaka - dijo la dirigente observando a la pelinegra con una sonrisa

Ahora una de las chicas portaba un palo entre su mano y estaba dispuesta a golpear a Mio con todas sus fuerzas. Ritsu vio la escena y comenzó a llorar, no podía permitir que Mio sufriera esto por estar con ella, no podía exponerla de esa forma, tomó aire y habló

- Esta bien, me rindo, no la golpeen por favor, me alejare de ella, pero no la golpeen - decía entre sollozos la baterista

-Así me gusta Tainaka, muy inteligente de tu parte, ahora te dejaremos libre, tendrás que ingeniártelas para terminar la relación con ella, pero te quiero lejos hoy mismo ¿Entendido?, no me importa cómo, pero si no cumples nuestro trato, te arrepentirás cada día de tu vida al verla sufrir frente a tus ojos, ¿entendiste bien verdad?- dijo la presidenta frente al cuerpo de Ritsu

La castaña solo se limitó a asentir ante la pregunta.

- perfecto, me tomé la molestia de bajar tus cosas, aquí las tienes, arréglate un poco y prepara tu discurso, a ella la soltaremos en 15 minutos asique procura apurarte - dijo sonriente la cabecilla del club.

* * *

**Notas Autora:** UFF UFF! se complicó un poquito la cosa, claramente me gusta el drama y el dolor, no todo puede ser perfecto ¿no creen?, tiene que existir algo que salga mal...

En fin, muchas gracias por leerme y para sorpresa quiero comunicar que el quinto y ultimo capitulo esta listo, lo subiré dentro de unas horas mas, en realidad si se me pasó la mano escribiendo, pero bueno, es algo que me gusta hacer.

espero comentarios al respecto... saludos!


	5. Amargo y Tentador

**Notas Autora:** Bien, aqui termina este Fic, disculpen si se me pasó la mano escribiendo, podría decirse que me emocioné (jejejeje) en fin, quiero agradecer que me leean, si bien la cantidad de reviews no concuerda con la cantidad de lectores que tengo, me siento muy feliz de que por lo menos pasen por aquí interesados buscando algo de entretención, Gracias por leerme y espero que les guste este nuevo y último capitulo.

Saludos Fanaticos de K-on!

**OJO: K-On! no me pertenece**

* * *

Ritsu tomó sus pertenencias salió del salón donde la tenían, se fue al baño que para su favor estaba vacío, al entrar se miró al espejo y pudo notar los golpes que tenía en el rostro, enjuagó su cara y entre quejidos limpió cuidadosamente sus heridas, cambió su ropa ensangrentada por la de deporte y quedó nuevamente petrificada mirándose al espejo, esta vez se hablo a sí misma.

_"tanto que te costó tener a Mio a tu lado, tantos años esperándolo, deseándolo cada día de tu vida y ahora debes terminarlo sin quererlo, que patético suena, ni cinco días pudiste disfrutar con ella y ya tienes que alejarte de sus labios, sus ojos, sus suaves manos y tiernos abrazos...y todo por culpa tuya, por insistir en andar de la mano con ella presumiendo el amor que se tenían, te lo tienes merecido Ritsu, ahora solo tienes que terminar con esta relación"_

Dicho esto, la ojimiel comenzó a llorar apoyada en el lavamanos con mucha rabia en su interior, miró nuevamente la figura en el espejo, empuñó su mano derecha y golpeo el espejo con todas sus fuerzas, lógicamente empezó a sangrar, sus nudillos tenían heridas profundas. La dolida baterista no prestó atención al dolor, solo se arrojó al suelo a llorar desconsoladamente tratando de superar el dolor que su corazón sentía en ese momento.

Habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos desde aquel golpe en el espejo y como era de esperar alumnas entraron al baño encontrándose con la escena. Inmediatamente llamaron a la enfermera de la escuela, ya que Ritsu no reaccionaba a los movimientos y gritos que le daban. La Asistente tomó sus pulsaciones y pidió inmediatamente el traslado a la enfermería, si bien estaba viva, presentaba indicios de debilidad que necesitaba analizar con instrumentos adecuados. La ojimiel levantó su cabeza lentamente y notó que era el centro de atención en ese minuto.

-Hey, chica ¿me oyes?- dijo la enfermera tomando el mentón de la baterista

- S-Si- respondió la castaña sin ánimos de nada

- ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama?- preguntó la asistente a la multitud del baño

- Tainaka...Tainaka Ritsu - se escuchó entre la masa

- Bien, Tainaka-san, necesito que te levantes y me acompañes a enfermería, debo curar las heridas que tienes, apóyate en mi hombro ¿vale?- dijo la enfermera que le tendía una mano

Mio que se encontraba algo asustada por lo vivido, notó que ya no se encontraba atada de manos, inmediatamente sacó la venda de sus ojos para poder encontrar a las chicas que le habían torturado pero fue en vano, nadie se encontraba con ella. Tomo sus pertenencias asustada y salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel salón, bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar al primer piso donde pudo tranquilizarse. Tanto el pelo como su ropa se encontraban algo alborotados tras el forcejeo ejercido, asique decidió ir al baño para arreglar un poco su imagen. Caminaba por el largo pasillo y a lo lejos pudo notar el alboroto en el tocador, estaba lleno de niñas comentando quien sabe qué cosa, lógicamente le causó curiosidad pero no lo suficiente como para asomarse como la mayoría de las niñas. Esperó pacientemente a la distancia que el baño se desocupara mientras niñas pasaban cerca de ella comentando el famoso incidente.

- ¿lograste ver sus heridas? al parecer le dieron muy fuerte - dijo una chica de primer año

_"¿heridas?¿golpearon a alguien en el baño?"_ - comentó la morena para sí

- Si logré verlo, pero su mano me dio escalofríos, ¿crees que ella misma fue la que rompió el espejo?- dijo la otra alumna contestando

_"¿rompió el espejo?, ¿con la mano?"_ - se dijo incrédula

- no me extraña a decir verdad, lo peor es que no creo que se recupere a días del festival, no podremos ver su presentación - dijo otra pequeña sumándose a la conversación

_¿festival?, ¿acaso estarán hablando de...?_ - pensó la ojigris

Mio corrió hacia el tocador, pero antes de llegar a él escuchó el grito de la enfermera

-¡Chicas despejen el área, necesitamos sacarla de aquí!, ¡vamos no obstaculicen! - gritaba enérgicamente la asistente de enfermería

Mio se quedó paralizada ante los gritos, a los segundos pudo ver a la enfermera saliendo del baño con una niña sujetada a su hombro, era como un Déjà vu, nuevamente Ritsu venía hacia ella herida al hombro de otra persona. La pelinegra atónita se puso al otro lado de la ojimiel, tomó su brazo y lo pasó por su cuello cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora Ritsu?¿Puedes oírme?- dijo la bajista

- Si te escucha, pero no tiene muchas fuerzas como para entablar una conversación fluida, espera a que cure sus heridas y podrás hablar con ella más tranquila ¿te parece?- dijo la asistente acostando a la ojimiel en la camilla de enfermería

- Esta bien, estaré afuera esperando - dijo la morena saliendo de la sala sin quitarle la vista a su novia

Había pasado cerca de una hora, Mio no entró a clases, estaba más preocupada de la castaña que de una cátedra monótona . La enfermera abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación

- Listo, ya está un poco mejor, puedes entrar, si se siente mal avísame ¿vale? - dijo sonriente la asistente

Mio entró a la sala, buscó el rostro de la castaña y lo encontró, tenía parches cerca de la sien, su labio estaba roto y la mano derecha vendada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿duele mucho tu mano? - dijo la pelinegra acercándose a la camilla

- Estoy bien - se limitó a responder la ojimiel

-¿donde estuviste?, te estuve buscando durante horas, llamé a tu celular y no contestaste - dijo la bajista acariciando el cabello de la baterista

- Estoy bien Mio, solo necesitaba pensar un poco - dijo la castaña sin dirigirle la vista

- ¿sucede algo?, ¿por qué no me miras cuando te hablo?- dijo la morena buscando la mirada de su novia

- Si, sucede algo - dijo la ojimiel desviando su mirada al lado contrario de Mio

- Bien, te escucho entonces - dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole

- Estuve pensando...y creo que me equivoque con lo que te dije en el club ayer - dijo finalmente la baterista

- ¿a qué te refieres con me equivoqué? - dijo la bajista un poco preocupada

- a que en verdad no te amo, creí que te amaba pero no es así...solo siento admiración por ti y confundí eso con amor - Mintió la castaña con su mirada en la muralla opuesta a la ojigris

- ¿cómo puedes decirme algo así?...yo me enamoré de ti Ritsu, no...¡no puedes hacerme esto! - gritó la pelinegra botando lagrimas de sus ojos

- lo siento mucho Mio, pero no puedo corresponderte, lo nuestro termina aquí- sentenció la ojimiel apretando sus dientes para no sollozar

_"perdóname Mio, lo que más quiero es amarte y protegerte, pero no puedo...no quiero que te hagan daño, no me lo permitiría nunca"_ - dijo para sí misma la baterista

- no entiendo, se supone que me amabas desde el primer año de secundaria - dijo la ojigris aun incrédula

- ya te lo dije, fue solo admiración - dijo la castaña secamente

- solo te pido dos cosas más, para que puedas volver a clases - dijo la ojimiel - después del festival dejaré mi cargo como presidenta del club de música ligera, seguiré en la banda, pero no participaré de las tardes de té después de clases, no hay nadie mejor que tu para tomar tal responsabilidad, asique te pediría que me llamaras o avisaras con un mensaje cuando se juntarán para ensayar las canciones, así mismo, si necesitas que componga mi parte en batería - dijo la castaña mordiendo su labio inferior

-Si así lo deseas...- dijo la bajista con la mirada entristecida

Ritsu observó a la ojigris, tomó con su mano libre la de la morena cariñosamente con sus ojos cristalizados

- Lo otro que quería pedirte Mio es que...siempre luches por mantener esa sonrisa que te caracteriza, y espero a pesar de todo...-dijo la castaña apretando la mano de la bajista y dejando salir algunas lagrimas - espero que encuentres un amor que te corresponda y te ame incondicionalmente - finalizó sollozando la baterista mirando los ojos de la ojigris que botaban lagrimas también.

-Lo que me pides es muy injusto ¿sabes?, haces que me enamore de ti y ahora...después de todo lo que alcanzamos a vivir juntas ¿me pides que busque otro amor?

- yo sé que será difícil, sólo prométeme que lo intentarás Mio, ¡TE LO RUEGO! - le gritó la baterista aun sujetándola por la mano con sus ojos cerrados

- Bien, prometo que lo intentaré, trataré de ser la mejor presidenta en tu remplazo y lucharé por encontrar al amor de mi vida - dijo la morena mirando fijamente los ojos de la castaña que se limitaba a asentir.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos en el festival - dijo la castaña que le quitaba la vista nuevamente y soltaba la mano de su ahora ex novia

- Bien, mejórate pronto para el festival, solo quedan dos días para la presentación - dijo la pelinegra antes de cerrar la puerta de la enfermería

Ese día no se encontraron nuevamente, era demasiado extraño para ambas tomar el mismo camino de siempre pero ahora acompañadas de la soledad, Ritsu salió antes de la escuela ya que no había tenido clases, pasó por fuera de un Gimnasio cerca de su casa, lo observó y entró con decisión, dentro de él encontró a niñas practicando Muay Thai, Ritsu sólo observó un momento.

- Increíble ¿cómo se golpean así? /eso pareció doler mucho / ¡vamos arremete! / ¡un golpe y queda fuera! / ¡vamos tu puedes! /¡demonios dale duro! - decía la castaña en voz alta viendo las practicas e imitando cada movimiento

- me parece que el Muay Thai te llama la atención ¿o me equivoco?- dijo la entrenadora que la sorprendía

- ¿Ehh?...sólo pasaba a mirar, lo siento mucho, me emocioné al verlas luchar y me puse a gritar animándolas - expresaba la castaña con la mano libre rascando su cabeza con algo de nerviosismo.

- Por lo que veo, necesitas unas cuantas clases de Muay Thai, te han dado duro al parecer - dijo riendo la instructora que señalaba las heridas de la baterista

- ¿Ahh?, ¿lo dice por esto?- dijo la ojimiel señalando su labio y brazo vendado - En realidad se ve muy divertido, me pregunto ¿cuánto llevan entrenando éstas chicas?, realmente son buenas - dijo observando emocionada nuevamente el cómbate

- Aunque no me lo creas, estoy a cargo de este grupo hace 3 meses, entrenan cerca de 2 horas por 5 días a la semana ¿te interesa aprender? - dijo sonriente la entrenadora a cargo

- ¡En serio! ¿cree que pueda ahora mismo a pesar de esto? -dijo la castaña señalando su mano herida

- claro que si, además estarás dos meses aprendiendo técnicas, luego de ello comienzan los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, alístate y ponte vendaje en tu mano sana- dijo la entrenadora que le pasaba un rollo de vendaje blanco.

La baterista bajó de la galería, se puso frente a la instructora que la presentó a las demás chicas como Tainaka y de inmediato comenzó a instruir a la ojimiel, que para ser primeriza destacaba entre las novatas. Habían pasado cerca de 2 horas, la castaña estaba algo agotada, pero continuaba aprendiendo las técnicas con mucho esmero, de alguna forma u otra desahogaba todas sus penas en cada golpe que daba en el Punching Bag, mientras que la instructora le daba gritos de ánimo por cada golpe acertado que suministraba.

-Muy bien Tainaka, excelente practica, eres mejor de lo que me imaginé, tu energía sobrenatural te será de gran ayuda en esta práctica, tienes futuro- comentó la contenta entrenadora

- muchas gracias por lo de hoy ¿cuánto sale la clase? - dijo Ritsu que aun no estaba enterada

- Jajajaja, ¿cuánto sale?, olvídate de eso, me encanta enseñar el Muay Thai, lo hago por amor al arte realmente- dijo entre risas la instructora - solo cómprate vendaje como el que te pasé para que practiques a cualquier hora, opcionalmente puedes comprar unos guantes tipo Box o Kick Boxing, si lo necesitas también los implementos de protección para que no te hagan daño cuando entrenes cuerpo a cuerpo - decía la instructora alegremente

- ¿usted cree que después de esto necesito protección? - decía graciosamente la castaña señalando su cara

- Me imagino que serás de combates a puño limpio, aunque no te voy a permitir los golpes sin vendaje ¿entendido? - dijo la instructora con un tono más fuerte - A propósito...¿qué le pasó a tu mano?- agregó

- ahh, mi mano...ésta mañana le pegué al espejo de la escuela y me corté en algunos lados - dijo la baterista algo avergonzada

- al parecer las cosas no andaban bien ¿verdad?, lo digo porque nadie es capaz de golpear un espejo tan sólo por diversión - dijo la amable entrenadora

- en realidad me obligaron a terminar con la persona que amo y justamente estaba planificando mis palabras de despedida cuando lo rompí- dijo algo triste la ojimiel

- ya veo, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana para aprender más técnicas Tainaka- dijo la instructora que se despedía - ¡Ah casi lo olvido!, no te verías mal con un polerón negro y zapatillas tipo Converse o Nike Dunk, le daría algo de estilo a tu cabello- agregó guiñándole el ojo a la castaña.

Ritsu salió del Gimnasio muy contenta, definitivamente se había sentido mucho mejor después de desahogar su pena frente al Punching Bag, miró su billetera, tenía dinero asique partió corriendo al centro comercial más cercano, ahí se compró un polerón negro con gorra, el vendaje adecuado para entrenamiento y unas zapatillas Nike Dunk negras con toques blancos. Al llegar a casa corrió hasta su habitación se sacó el uniforme escolar y se probó la ropa y zapatillas tal cual como se lo había recomendado la instructora.

_"realmente me gusta cómo me veo, parezco mala, pero me gusta mucho, además dicen que para olvidar y dejar atrás algo valioso, es crucial un cambio de look" _

En ese momento sonó su celular, era un mensaje de Mio **"Ritsu, necesito que ensayes por tu cuenta las canciones Listen! y Don't Say Lazy, serán tocadas en el festival y seré yo quien las cante, quiero hacer una nueva canción, necesito que lo conversemos, mañana tenemos ensayo general antes del festival, te esperamos... Mio"**

_"bien, mañana empieza mi nueva vida, espero que las cosas no se compliquen, espero tener las fuerzas para mirarte a la cara sin necesidad de sentir las ganas de llorar"_

Ya estaba amaneciendo, Ritsu se levantó muy temprano a trotar al parque cercano a su casa, casualmente estaba a la vista de la casa de Mio, pero no le quedaba de otra, para ser buena en Muay Thai debía entrenar cada día su cuerpo. Al llegar a casa se duchó y cambió de ropa, se veía realmente bien, tenía otro semblante, vendó sus manos y se fue a la escuela practicando las técnicas aprendidas el día anterior, al llegar a la escuela subió a la azotea que está al frente del club de música ligera, el panorama era realmente hermoso y tranquilo, ahí se quedó. Las heridas de sus manos le molestaban pero no para detenerla, se puso frente a la pared, empuñó sus manos y comenzó a golpear, quería tener pronto su combate cuerpo a cuerpo para demostrar quién era Ritsu Tainaka.

Mio había llegado a la escuela 15 minutos antes del inicio de clases, pues debía darse el tiempo de subir el bajo al salón de música, mientras subía el último tramo para llegar al salón sintió los golpes en la pared, siguió el sonido y al llegar al tercer piso encontró la fuente de la resonancia, ahí estaba Ritsu, con su polerón negro desabrochado, las mangas arremangadas a la altura del codo, zapatillas urbanas, vendas en ambas manos y el flequillo alborotado tocando su cara que residía concentración. La bajista estaba atónita, veía cada expresión de la castaña con deseo, la miraba de pie a cabeza sin perder ningún detalle, quería sentirse nuevamente dominada por un beso de Ritsu.

Después de tanto golpear la muralla, apoyó su frente en la misma y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tomó sus cosas y al salir de la azotea se encontró con la morena que parecía inmóvil.

-Mio...olvidaste decirme la hora del ensayo ¿a qué hora será? - dijo la ojimiel arreglando un poco su flequillo

-L-Lo siento, no te escuche, ¿qué decías R-Ritsu? - balbuceó la pelinegra sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Pregunté a qué hora sería el ensayo ¿te sientes bien?, ¿si quieres puedo ayudarte con el bajo?¿porque a eso subiste verdad?- dijo la castaña desviando la mirada para no toparse con la de la morena que la observaba sin disimulos.

-Sí, claro...¿por qué el cambio? - dijo algo sonrojada la bajista que entraba al salón de música

-Estoy practicando algo de Muay Thai en mi tiempo libre y la entrenadora me aconsejó el cambio de vestimenta, en realidad es mucho más cómoda para entrenar ¿qué te parece? - decía la baterista que daba pequeños saltos en el puesto arrojando golpes al aire.

- Excelente...me dan ganas de besarte - dijo sonrojada la bajista

- Mio, yo...-dijo la ojimiel algo ruborizada también

- No, discúlpame, no debí decir eso, no lo pensé en verdad, lo siento mucho Ritsu, no quiero que te sientas mal por esto, no volverá a pasar - dijo la pelinegra con mirada en el piso

- Ya es tarde, tenemos que ir a clases - dijo la baterista para romper el silencio de la situación

Ambas bajaron sin decir nada, Mio de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas disimuladas y vez que lo hacía su estomago se revolvía. Llegaron al salón de clases, se sentaron en sus puestos, las compañeras de curso elogiaron lo bien que se veía la castaña con ese nuevo estilo, parecía casi un acoso que a la bajista no le hizo nada de gracia. Terminaron las clases todas caminaron al club de música y en la escalera había un grupo de niñas, entre ellas Hikari.

-¡Hey Ritsu!- gritó la rubia

- Hikari, ¿cómo estás? hace mucho no te veía - dijo la baterista rascando su mejilla

- Así parece, hasta con cambio de look saliste, me gustas mucho mas así, de hecho te quería invitar a mi casa después del festival de mañana, estaré sola en casa asique...imagine que podríamos...no sé, tu sabes - dijo la rubia que poco a poco bajaba su tono de voz para hacer notar el rubor en sus mejillas

En ese momento Mio explotó, ya era suficiente paciencia soportar los coqueteos constantes a Ritsu en el salón de clases, como para además soportar que ésta chica invitara a Ritsu a su casa para hacer el amor.

- ¡Aléjate de Ritsu me escuchaste!, si estás tan necesitada búscate a otra persona ¿estamos?, pero a Ritsu ¡NO! - dijo la morena tomando a Hikari por el brazo y empujándola a la muralla que estaba frente a las escaleras

Dicho esto la pelinegra tomó a la castaña por el brazo casi empujándola escaleras arriba, la baterista estaba sorprendida, pasó todo tan rápido que no pudo procesar bien hasta cuando llegó al club. Todas vieron el repentino enojo de Mio contra la Rubia y quedaron igual y mas sorprendidas que la misma ojimiel. La ojigris abrió, dejó que todas entraran y cerró la puerta tras ella con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que todas la miraran con extrañeza.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que esa imbécil te esté pidiendo que hagan el amor? - dijo la morena acercándose furiosa a la baterista que caminaba hacia atrás alejándose de su ex novia

- No lo sé, pero no corresponde que tengas celos ahora, nosotras ya no somos nada más que amigas- dijo la ojimiel terminando apoyada en la muralla

- ¿Cómo es eso de que son sólo amigas Ritsu-senpai? - preguntó incrédula la pequeña guitarrista

- Así es Azusa, Ritsu y yo terminamos ayer - dijo la morena cruzando sus brazos

-¿Cómo es posible Mio-chan, ustedes se amaban?¿no es así Mugi-chan? - dijo Yui buscando apoyo en la tecladista del club

- Estoy desacuerdo con Yui-chan ¿cómo pudo pasar algo así? - contestó la rubia interrogativa

- Pues pregúntenle a Ritsu, ella fue la que terminó con esto - dijo la pelinegra ahora con la mirada entristecida

Todas al mismo tiempo quedaron mirando a Ritsu que en ese momento parecía un tomate de lo roja que se encontraba.

- Te escuchamos Ritsu-Senpai - dijo la kohai de la banda

- Bien...- Tomó aire la baterista y se puso seria con el entrecejo fruncido - Lo diré y no quiero preguntas al respecto - aclaró la garganta algo triste y nerviosa esperando que todo saliera naturalmente- resulta que confundí mis sentimientos hacia Mio, pensé que eran amor en un principio, pero después me di cuenta de que era solo admiración - dijo lo más rápido que pudo- por eso terminé con ella - terminó de decir sin mirar a ninguna de sus amigas.

- ¿Qué pasará con el club Ritsu-senpai? - dijo preocupada Azusa

-Mio será la presidenta después del festival, de hecho no participaré de las tardes de té, estoy practicando un deporte de defensa personal en las tardes, vendré a todos los ensayos de todas maneras, solo deben comunicármelo - dijo tranquilamente la ojimiel

Existió un silencio en el salón, nadie podía hablar después de la renuncia oficial de la presidenta al club de música, si bien seguiría en la banda sin duda no sería lo mismo.

-Bien, ¡A ensayar entonces!- gritó la castaña para animar a la banda

Todas tomaron sus instrumentos, ensayaron cerca de 2 horas las canciones para el festival, todo salió perfecto, asique a pesar de todo salieron contentas del club, caminaron las cinco integrantes juntas hasta el cruce donde normalmente se separaban, Ritsu y Mio quedaron solas unos segundos en el lugar sin saber qué hacer ni decir, hasta que la baterista rompió el silencio.

- Bueno, tengo que irme corriendo, ya es tarde y debo entrenar, nos vemos mañana- dijo la castaña que se disponía a correr

-¡Ritsu!...-gritó la pelinegra antes de ver correr a su ex novia - Mañana...mañana después del festival ¿irás a la casa de Hikari? - preguntó con los ojos cristalizados la bajista

- Claro que no...iré a entrenar, si sigo a este ritmo pronto tendré mi primera pelea - dijo esbozando una tenue sonrisa la ojimiel

-Bien, ve entonces...-dijo la pelinegra devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ritsu esa tarde entrenó arduamente durante 3 horas, quería lo antes posible participar en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Al llegar a casa se bañó rápidamente y se acostó a dormir tratando de no pensar en el dolor que sentía cuando Mio se le acercaba.

El festival había empezado, el publico eufórico gritaba el nombre de Mio, sobretodo su fan club que de vez en cuando le dirigían miradas burlonas a Ritsu que no le prestaba gran atención, tocaron muchas canciones que deleitaron al público. Cuando el concierto estaba a punto de finalizar, todas en verdad lo habían hecho muy bien. Yui que en ese momento estaba de vocalista principal tomó la palabra.

- Quiero contarles una noticia que me tiene algo apenada, nuestra compañera Ricchan dejará la presidencia del club, ahora el cargo fue cedido a Mio-chan, es por esto que ésta canción estará dedicada a ti Ricchan - dijo Yui guiñándole el ojo

- canten con nosotras por favor ¡Fuwa Fuwa Time! - gritó la guitarrista inmadura.

El publico eufórico cantaron el coro de la canción, todas estaban realmente muy emocionadas, había sido un gran festival después de todo. Ritsu se puso de pie frente al escenario para agradecer la gran disposición, en ese momento se vio sorprendida.

- Un momento Ritsu, para finalizar el festival me gustaría poder cantarte una canción en señal de agradecimiento, escúchala por favor - Dijo la morena entregándole una sonrisa antes de ponerse en acuerdo con las demás

- esta canción se llama "Soukuu no Monologue", espero que te guste Ritsu- dijo Mio sacándose el bajo antes de ponerse a cantar.

A la castaña le latía el corazón ferozmente acelerado , realmente no podía controlarse, en ocasiones dejaba de respirar cuando Mio se le acercaba a cantarle, podía sentirla muy cerca de su oído, sentía su respiración cerca de su boca, la ojimiel luchaba para no dejarse llevar por el dulce aroma de la pelinegra que bien sabía seducirla, batallaba con sus ojos para que no se cerraran cuando la morena estaba cerca, lidiaba con sus manos para que no la rosaran y combatía con sus labios para no lanzarse a los de Mio que estaban levemente humectados. Para cuando terminó la canción Ritsu solo se dedicó a observar los ojos de Mio que con tanto amor le miraban, en ese minuto podría haber roto su promesa con el fan club de la morena, pero apareció en su cabeza la imagen de la pelinegra torturada y dejó fuera de sus pensamientos aquella minúscula posibilidad, agradeció a la morena frente al público y se dirigió a los camarines lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó ahí, tomó sus cosas, las introdujo en su bolso, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y sin darse cuenta, chocó frente a frente con Mio, ésta abrazó a Ritsu, la presionó a su cuerpo, tomó la mejilla de la castaña que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el dulce perfume de la ojigris la debilitaba, la tentaba. La Morena comenzó a rozar la comisura de los labios de la ojimiel que se encontraba bajo el efecto de la seducción. La bajista besó tiernamente a la castaña que respondió apasionadamente, se besaron incansablemente nuevamente, sus labios se rozaban con delicadeza, sus lenguas se acariciaban, sus corazones nuevamente latían con fuerza. Cuando por fin Ritsu volvió en sí, alejó un poco a la pelinegra y trató de hablar.

- Mio, esto no...¡esto no puede pasar! - gritó la baterista tocando sus labios

- ¿por qué no?¿me vas a negar que sentiste cosas con ese beso? - dijo la bajista que esperaba una respuesta

- Mio no puede pasar otra vez ¿vale? - dijo la castaña tratando de evitar la pregunta

- pero no puedo Ritsu, entiende que trato, pero ahora mismo quiero abrazarte y besarte nuevamente - dijo la pelinegra

- pero no debes hacerlo, estas pasando a llevar mis decisiones y no corresponde - dijo la baterista arreglando su ropa algo alborotada

- siento que tus palabras no concuerdan con tus acciones, me besas apasionadamente me abrazas con cariño, ¿acaso eso no es amor?- dijo la morena que posaba sus manos nuevamente en el rostro de la ojimiel

-¡no me toques!, ¿cómo no entiendes cuando te digo que no?, entiéndelo Mio - decía más desesperada la castaña

La pelinegra quedó paralizada y dejó que la baterista siguiera su camino, pero no se iba a rendir, dentro de su corazón sabía que Ritsu sentía cosas por ella, lo leía en sus ojos.

Pasó cerca de un mes, Ritsu y Mio se habían visto quizá en dos ocasiones y eran netamente ensayos pauteados por la nueva presidenta, la castaña había evolucionado bastante con respecto al Muay Thai, tenía su primera pelea mañana por la tarde, cosa que nadie jamás imaginó, pues cualquier persona normal adquiría su primera pelea por sobre los 2 meses de entrenamiento, estaba ansiosa practicando en su habitación escuchando en alto volumen música (Sonic Syndicate - Denied) se encontraba con una polera negra sin mangas, sus manos vendadas perfectamente y pantalones deportivos recogidos hasta bajo la rodilla. En forma de entrenamiento golpeaba el aire con sus brazos y piernas, luego amagaba rápidamente imaginando un ataque rival, su cuerpo estaba mucho mas tonificado, tenía las piernas y brazos con mas forma.

-¿Onee-chan? - dijo el hermano de la castaña tocando y abriendo la puerta de la habitación

-¿Qué sucede Satoshi?¿ya tienes hambre? - dijo burlona la baterista que seguía lanzando golpes sin destino

- No, aquí la hambrienta es otra, tienes visita...- dijo entre risas el pequeño castaño

- ¿en serio?¿quién es? - dijo la castaña ahora observándole

- Soy yo...¿puedo pasar?-dijo Mio asomándose detrás del ojimiel menor

-C-Claro, adelante...-Dijo la castaña algo sorprendida- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- continuó la baterista

- Recuerda que tenemos una canción como proyecto y vengo a ver qué opinas al respecto - dijo la morena sacando un cuaderno de su bolso y sentándose en la cama

-Bien, veamos que tienes en mente - dijo la ojimiel sentándose a su lado y quitándole el cuaderno de las manos

- estas son las composiciones de Azusa y Mugi, con respecto a Yui aun no me la entrega, pero tengo grabadas las partes de las chicas por si quieres escucharlas - dijo la pelinegra sacando su Mp3

- Mio...¿todo bien en el club?, ¿no has tenido problemas? - dijo algo entristecida la castaña mirando el cuaderno

- Todo está bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?, ¿quieres retomar tu lugar?- pregunto la bajista observándola

-No es eso, no me prestes atención ¿vale?- dijo la baterista observando los ojos de la morena que le miraban fijamente -¡S-Sigamos con esto mejor! - dijo la ojimiel algo nerviosa mirando el cuaderno nuevamente algo ruborizada

- Bien, como quieras. Escucha esto y piensa en cómo acompañarlo- dijo la bajista que le pasaba uno de los audífonos

- ¡Lo tengo! - dijo la baterista lanzándose al piso para apoyarse en la mesa frente a su cama para improvisar una batería con libros- ¿qué te parece si hago un ritmo como este en la parte del coro? - continuo la baterista tomando sus baquetas y golpeando anímicamente los textos.

En ese momento la bajista se puso por detrás de la castaña y le abrazo por el cuello susurrándole al oído.

-Me parece bien, pero creo que corresponde golpear los libros de clases - dijo la pelinegra tratando de seducirla

-Lo siento...- pudo decir la ojimiel completamente paralizada

-que dices, ¿te gustó la canción? - le susurró la ojigris a Ritsu nuevamente

- S-Si...Me gusta...-comunicó con dificultad la baterista

- ¿y qué hay de mi?, ¿también te gusto? - susurró esta vez seductoramente

Ritsu se quedo helada, no podía mover ni siquiera uno de sus dedos, simplemente la sorprendieron, la tenían aprisionada en un dulce abrazo sintiendo el envolvente aroma del perfume de Mio, la respiración la traicionaba, sus ojos se entrecerraban sin poder controlarlos mientras su corazón bombeaba con rapidez

_"demonios, ¿por qué tenía que abrazarme?, ahora no puedo moverme, me tiene a su control" _

-Ritsu...- dijo la bajista mordiendo la oreja de la castaña

_"cielos, que hago...me enloquece cuando hace eso"_

Mio tomó con la mano izquierda el mentón de Ritsu, su mano derecha abrazaba hacia su cuerpo el formado abdomen de la ojimiel. La baterista estaba a punto de explotar, el rostro la morena tocaba delicadamente su mejilla, podía ver sus labios humectados de reojo, estaban a una minúscula distancia el uno del otro. La castaña en un acto rápido puso su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Mio y la atrajo hasta su boca, no pudo resistirse ante la tentación de los labios que ahora saboreaba, mordía y humectaba con los suyos, era un beso posesivo y algo desesperado a diferencia de los otros que emanaban ternura, realmente aquellos labios se extrañaron durante todo ese mes y se lo demostraban en cada roce, la morena profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la ojimiel que gimió despacio.

Mio estaba completamente embelesada con los besos que se daban, en su cabeza no existía tiempo ni espacio, solo se dejó llevar. La mano derecha que presionaba fuertemente a Ritsu hacia su cuerpo comenzó a acariciar el tonificado abdomen pero por debajo de la polera comenzando a subir inconscientemente hasta llegar a sus pechos. La castaña se sorprendió y se alejo de la pelinegra pasando por encima de la mesa hasta quedar sentada a 3 metros de distancia.

-Ritsu...Yo...Lo siento, no...- trató de aclarar la ojigris totalmente ruborizada y sin palabras

-No debiste hacerlo Mio...esto está mal - dijo baterista arreglando su ropa nerviosamente

-¡Tú fuiste la que me besó así con tanta pasión! - dijo la bajista culpándola

- Lo sé, fue mi error, me deje llevar solamente- dijo la castaña algo desanimada - ¡Pero que quede claro que no me gustas!, ¡sólo me divertía! - dijo la ojimiel sin pensarlo bien

_"¿solo me divertía?¿por qué rayos dije eso?"-_pensó Ritsu

-ya veo, ¿asique estás jugando con lo que siento? - comentó tristemente la pelinegra

-¡NO!, no quise decir eso Mio, sólo que...me sedujiste...-dijo la baterista sonrojándose enormemente - ¡pero no estoy jugando contigo!, por eso te mantengo a la distancia, justamente para no hacerte daño Mio ¿no lo entiendes?

- No, me resulta difícil entenderlo, pero no te preocupes, trataré de cumplir la promesa que te hice en la enfermería - dijo la morena mirando las baquetas en el suelo- bueno, creo que ya me voy - dijo la bajista poniéndose de pie

- Mio, mañana a las seis de la tarde tengo mi primera lucha de Muay Thai, siempre has estado en los momentos más importantes de mi vida y me gustaría que fueras ¿crees que tengas tiempo?, hablé con las demás y estarán ahí - dijo la ojimiel poniéndose de pie frente a la pelinegra

- No lo sé...en fin, espero las partituras de la batería dentro de la semana - dijo la ojigris saliendo de la habitación

Ritsu se arrojó al suelo y se recostó en él mirando el techo de su cuarto, aún no podía creer todo lo que pasó con Mio.

-Lo peor de todo es que fui yo la que le dio el beso, ¡maldita sea mi debilidad!, ¿habré parecido muy desesperada? - dijo la castaña en voz alta sin dejar de mirar el techo

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios hago hablando sola? - gritó la ojimiel sentándose esta vez

-¿cómo rayos mirarle tranquilamente a la cara si tocó mi pecho?- se preguntó nuevamente

La baterista agarró una de sus almohadas la presionó contra su cara y comenzó a gritar tratando de ahogar su extraña sensación

Al día siguiente Mio estaba junto a sus compañeras en el club que luego del té irían directo al gimnasio donde Ritsu tendía su primera pelea de exhibición.

- Chicas quiero pedirles un favor - dijo la morena antes de salir del salón

- Dinos Mio-senpai, de seguro trataremos de ayudarte - dijo la pequeña de coletas

-Bien, ocurrió un incidente ayer con Ritsu y no quiero que me vea en la galería con todas ustedes, prefiero que piense que no fui a verla ¿comprenden? - dijo la pelinegra un poco nerviosa

- No hay problema Mio-chan, ¿pero si nos pregunta que debemos decir? - consultó la tecladista del club

- Díganle que salí con Nodoka al cine - dijo decidida la bajista

- Bien, vamos entonces o llegaremos tarde - dijo Yui saliendo del salón

- ¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por llegar temprano Yui-senpai? - dijo algo sorprendida la kohai

-Es un día especial para Ricchan, debemos estar con ella - respondió felizmente la guitarrista

Así HTT llegó al gimnasio donde se practica el Muay Thai. Mio caminó hacia las galerías opuestas a donde se ubicaron las chicas, se sentó entre la eufórica multitud a la espera de la pelea.

El Animador del evento presentó a la contrincante de Ritsu, realmente se veía muy ruda y experimentada, golpeaba sus guantes fuertemente para demostrar su brutal fuerza. Todas las chicas al verla se sorprendieron, pues daban por hecho la paliza que le llegaría a la enérgica Ritsu. Llegó el momento y presentaron finalmente a la castaña, sonó su canción de presentación (Sonic Syndicate - Denied) y ahí venía, dirigiéndose al Ring a paso lento pero muy seguro acompañada de su entrenadora. Esta vez venía con zapatillas Nike Dunk totalmente negras, bermudas bajo la rodilla color blanco y su característico polerón negro arremangado a la altura de los codos. A diferencia de la otra luchadora, no usaba guantes y no poseía implementos de protección, cosa que preocupó mucho más a las amigas que la acompañaban, subió al cuadrilátero, buscó a sus amigas del club y para cuando las encontró, notó la ausencia de Mio, respiró fuertemente y se puso frente a frente a su oponente, el árbitro dictó las reglas y dio inicio al combate. El público presente gritaba eufóricamente alentando a la oponente de la ojimiel.

Ritsu se puso en posición de combate, la ruda chica no esperó mucho tiempo para arrojar golpes a la baterista que por fortuna esquivaba y bloqueaba con sus antebrazos, bastó un leve descuido de la contrincante para que Ritsu golpeara fuertemente con su pierna derecha las costillas de la oponente que se quejó de dolor. Enfurecida la contrincante lanzó una serie de patadas directamente en el rostro de la castaña acompañado de rodillazos buscando noquearla, Ritsu parecía estar muy concentrada, bloqueaba maravillosamente cada uno de los ataques y buscaba la oportunidad perfecta para dar un golpe certero, y así fue, cuando descuidadamente la adversaria dejó libre su mentón Ritsu aprovecho de mandar un golpe directamente en la mandíbula. La ruda rival se tambaleo un poco tratando de recuperarse mientras la castaña celebraba su gran golpe saludando a sus amigas en la galería.

-¡VAMOS RICCHAN TU PUEDES! -gritaba Yui y Mugi al unísono

-¡GOLPEA FUERTE RITSU-SEMPAI! - le gritó la kohai

Solo un grito le faltaba, definitivamente la desmotivó al no escucharlo, poco a poco su expresión pasó de felicidad a tristeza.

_"ella no vino por todo lo que pasó, realmente te perdí Mio, te perdí para siempre, ya ni siquiera te importo como amiga, a pesar de habérte pedido que asistieras no viniste...¡TODO ES POR MI CULPA!"-_Se dijo para sí la ojimiel que miraba el piso con lagrimas en sus ojos

Sin darse cuenta la oponente se había recuperado y corrió hasta el cuerpo de Ritsu para darle un fuerte golpe en la boca que obviamente no esquivó, la baterista se desplomó en el piso media aturdida, su labio sangraba levemente, como pudo se puso de pie y miró los ojos de su oponente que no dudó en lanzar una patada directamente en la cabeza de la castaña que cayó a metros de donde estaba con el fuerte impacto. Ritsu estaba mareada y con dificultad escuchaba los desesperados gritos de sus amigas.

-¡VAMOS RICCHAN PONTE DE PIE, DEMUESTRA QUIEN ERES! - gritaba Yui con desesperación

_"¿Ritsu qué haces?, ¿por qué no te defiendes?"-_ se dijo para sí Mio aterrorizada al verla en el piso

- ¡VAMOS RICCHAN NO TE RINDAS!- gritaba la rubia desde la galería

_"¿qué estoy haciendo?, debo ganar esto, debo demostrar que soy buena"_- se dijo la ojimiel poniéndose de pie - _"te voy a demostrar aunque no estés aquí conmigo que puedo ganarle a cualquiera"- _Pensó mientras se ponía en guardia nuevamente

Nuevamente volvía a ser la decidida Ritsu que entró al ring, de nuevo la contrincante corrió para atacarla, la baterista esquivó el golpe y propinó un fuerte rodillazo en la nariz de la Ruda chica que se tambaleo. Prontamente se recuperó, esta vez Ritsu atacó, golpeó con fuerza las costillas y la boca del estomago de su adversaria finalizando con un fuerte derechazo en la mandíbula. La chica cayó al piso inconsciente, la ojimiel había ganado, estaba agotada y adolorida, limpió la sangre de su boca con la mano y levantó su brazo en señal de victoria. Todo el publico la ovacionaba, había sido un gran espectáculo después de todo.

Todas las chicas esperaron en la salida del gimnasio a Ritsu para celebrar su triunfo, a excepción de Mio que se fue a casa de inmediato para que la baterista no la viera. Al salir se encontró con las chicas aplaudiéndole.

- Vamos chicas, no es para tanto - dijo algo ruborizada la castaña

- Ricchan que gran golpe le enviaste al final - dijo imitando el puñetazo la guitarrista mayor

- Jajajaja, si ¿verdad?, fue maravilloso...-decía la ojimiel mientras reía

- Felicidades Ritsu-senpai - dijo Azusa para halagarla

- Ya basta de halagos chicas- decía algo ruborizada la baterista - ¿De casualidad saben por qué Mio no está aquí? - preguntó un poco más seria la castaña

-Mio-chan quedó con Nodoka para ir al cine - comentó Mugi con naturalidad

En ese momento sintió como su felicidad era arrebatada en menos de un segundo, trago saliva, respiró para no llorar y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Ya veo, tenía una cita... - comentó mirando el piso con un nudo en la garganta

Las chicas se miraron unas a las otras, comprendieron que no fue la mejor idea decirle aquello, pero ya estaba hecho y debían pensar en animarla. Esa noche se fueron a casa de la castaña para celebrar, estuvieron solo un rato acompañándola para que pudiera descansar. Para cuando se fueron Ritsu se acostó en su cama, abrazo su almohada y comenzó a llorar, pasó un buen rato derramando lagrimas hasta que se quedó dormida.

Un mes había pasado, Ritsu venía llegando del entrenamiento personalizado de Muay Thai, estaba realmente agotada, como era potencialmente buena, le exigían el doble en los entrenamientos. Se fue directamente al baño para ducharse, pasó un buen tiempo dentro de la tina relajando sus adormecidos músculos. Para cuando salió fue directamente a su habitación y se tiró en la cama acurrucada mirando la muralla, en esa posición día a día recordaba aquellas palabras "Mio-chan quedó con Nodoka para ir al cine", el corazón se le destrozaba de solo imaginarlas besándose nuevamente. Si bien veía todos los días a Mio junto a Nodoka, jamás las vio en algo amoroso. Pero claramente eso no la tranquilizaba.

El timbre sonó, la ojimiel no lo sintió, estaba tan ensimismada que tampoco notó cuando Mio entró en su habitación, sólo reaccionó cuando escucho esa voz.

-¿Cómo estas? - dijo temerosa la Morena

la castaña quedó sin latidos por un instante, no pudo darse vuelta para mirar, sus ojos se cristalizaron y nuevamente un nudo tenía en la garganta

-¿estás muy cansada?, solo vine...-Dijo la bajista sin poder terminar

-Estoy bien - dijo la baterista tratando de sonar dura

La pelinegra se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó, su espalda tocaba la de Ritsu que aun miraba la pared

-¿Estas molesta conmigo verdad? - dijo la ojigris mirando el piso

- Un poco - dijo la ojimiel -pensé que irías a verme ese día, pero entiendo que preferías un mejor panorama con Nodoka- continuó con la voz entrecortada dejando salir lagrimas que limpió rápidamente con su manga

- Ritsu yo...- dijo la pelinegra que se acostaba a su lado abrazándola, quedando su boca a la altura del oído de la castaña

- ¡No me toques Mio! - dijo la castaña que se acurrucaba mas entre sollozos - Te lo ruego... no me toques- decía llorando ahora

-Ritsu, yo estuve ahí, te vi pelear, te vi caer y te vi ganar, estuve todo el tiempo observándote ¿en serio creíste que te dejaría sola?, jamás lo haría - dijo la morena dulcemente en el oído de la baterista

- ¿qué hay de tu cita con Nodoka? - dijo la ojimiel en un tono muy bajo

- Lo inventé para sacarte celos, les dije a las chicas que lo dijeran si preguntabas por mi- dijo la bajista besando el hombro de Ritsu

-¿y así dices amarme?, ¿haciendo ese tipo de cosas que destruyen mi corazón?- dijo finalmente la castaña dejando salir lagrimas

-Hey, no digas eso...-dijo la bajista tiernamente en su oído

- No me toques Mio, ya te lo pedí - dijo la baterista sin moverse

- ¿Sabes por qué vine aquí Ritsu? - dijo la pelinegra cuando se acomodaba sobre la ojimiel entrelazando sus manos y dejándolas a la altura de la cabeza de la ahora dominada castaña - Estoy aquí porque ésta es la última vez que intento cumplir mi promesa, si...estoy luchando por recuperar a la persona que juró amarme incondicionalmente y también estoy luchando por encontrar la sonrisa que sólo tu creabas en mi rostro - dijo la morena derramando lagrimas sobre el cuerpo de Ritsu

-¡Pero yo no puedo corresponderte Mio!- decía una sollozante ojimiel

-¿Nunca me amaste Ritsu? - preguntó una triste Mio aguantando sus lagrimas

- Al contrario Mio, siempre te he amado - le dijo mirando sus ojos - ¡pero no puedo estar contigo! ¡¿entiendes? - dijo nuevamente llorando con desesperación la baterista

-¡NO ENTIENDO!, si me amas de verdad estarías a mi lado protegiéndome como me prometiste cuando te golpearon fuera de mi casa- dijo la pelinegra con rabia contenida

- ¡ESO HAGO MIO!, terminé contigo para protegerte - dijo la castaña apretando las manos de la ojigris- Me amenazaron Mio - terminó diciendo con una dolorosa voz

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sorprendida la bajista

-Tu club de fan no soportó la idea de que estuviésemos juntas, me encerraron en un salón, me golpearon obligándome a terminar contigo, me negué hasta que te llevaron ahí para torturarte, tu no lo viste pero una de las niñas tenía un palo y estaba dispuesta a pegarte...yo...-dijo la ojimiel haciendo pucheros - no aguanté verte así y renuncié a nuestro amor - dijo la baterista llorando desconsoladamente- no creas que fue fácil Mio, ¡Todo este maldito tiempo he luchado contra mis sentimientos verdaderos! - terminó de decir la triste chica

Mio la besó tiernamente, sin darse cuenta ahora era Ritsu la que estaba sobre el cuerpo de la Morena, cuando separaron unos centímetros sus labios, la ojigris rompió el silencio

- Ritsu, quiero hacerlo...- dijo avergonzada Mio

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Ahora? - dijo algo sorprendida la castaña

-Sí, quiero hacerlo contigo- dijo con mas rubor la bajista

-P-Pero yo no sé...N-No tengo experiencia - decía la ojimiel preocupada

-Ni yo, pero quiero intentarlo - dijo la pelinegra abrazando a la chica

- ¿Y si no soy buena?- preguntó la baterista - Lo único que sé es que tengo que...¿introducir?- continuó dubitativa

- Ahórrate ese tipo de comentarios por favor...- dijo la morena con el entrecejo fruncido

-Es que...estoy muy nerviosa, perdóname - dijo la castaña tiritando de nervios

- Yo también lo estoy, me tiemblan las manos - acotó la ojigris

-¿E-Estás segura de esto?, ¿Q-Quieres que yo...? - dijo la ojimiel desviando su mirada

-Estoy completamente segura, no me importa si eres buena o mala, solo quiero que seas tú la que me haga el amor - decía la bajista temblando de vergüenza

-Bien, si te duele algo o te molesta algo...dímelo ¿sí?- decía la castaña que se acomodaba sobre Mio

-Lo haré - le contestó la pelinegra tocando la mejilla de su amor

Ritsu nerviosamente comenzó a besar tiernamente los labios de Mio, todos sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados, sus manos no se movían estaban aun plasmadas en el abdomen de la morena que lentamente retiró la polera que traía puesta la castaña, con esto la baterista retiró el listón perfectamente anudado del cuello de la ojigris para continuar con los botones de su camisa. Ritsu temblaba cuando comenzaba a ver el plano abdomen de Mio acompañado de sus pechos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y posó su mano izquierda en el estomago de la morena tocando levemente con la punta de sus dedos el sujetador de la pelinegra. Cuando la ojigris vio la reacción de la baterista no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa

-Estoy algo nerviosa Mio- contestó tratando de emitir una sonrisa sin mucho éxito

- No me molesta que lo hagas Ritsu, solo deja fluir tus emociones, no te contengas ante mi - le dijo la morena besando la frente de la nerviosa ojimiel

-Lo intentaré, haré mi mejor esfuerzo - dijo mordiéndose el labio la baterista

Así nuevamente la castaña comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena, mientras soltaba el sujetador de la pelinegra para retirarlo junto con la blusa escolar, una tímida mano se posó en el pecho derecho de Mio tocándolo con suavidad, poco a poco el recorrido de los labios de la ojimiel comenzó a cambiar, bajaba a la altura de los pechos, besando los mismos con ternura mientras retiraba la falda que traía puesta la ojigris. El recorrido de sus manos ahora se posaba en las piernas de la bajista, las acariciaba con deseo. Cuando llegó a las caderas de la morena, lentamente bajó la ropa interior que llevaba puesta hasta retirarla. Beso a beso recorría el cuerpo de la pelinegra haciéndola estremecer en variadas ocasiones. Mio gemía despacio y respiraba agitadamente, sus manos recorrían el formado cuerpo de la castaña retirándole la ropa que traía puesta, sus piernas desnudas se entrelazaban entre cada caricia, sus cuerpos sudados por la inexperiencia parecían desearse mutuamente con cada contacto. Ritsu miró los ojos entrecerrados de Mio que se encontraba ruborizada, pero no era un rubor de verguenza, sino mas bien un rubor de placer. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron instintivamente se cerraron para unir sus labios nuevamente, fue en ese momento cuando la baterista comenzó a hacerle el amor, la pelinegra gemía y sudaba mas. Ritsu la besaba con amor, entregaba todo su reprimido sentimiento en cada beso que le proporcionaba al cuerpo de Mio. La ojigris respiraba agitadamente en el oído de la castaña que besaba su cuello, estaba llegando al límite. La castaña posó sus labios sobre los de la Agitada morena que le enterraba las uñas en la espalda, lentamente la besó, pero la bajista le mordió el labio inferior, estaba a punto de terminar, podía sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo empapado en sudor, sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas acompañadas de una expresión de tensión. Mio gimió de placer frente a los ojos de la atenta castaña que posó su frente en la de la sudada pelinegra, se quedaron así buen rato, sus agitadas respiraciones chocaban la una a la otra, en ocasiones se besaban y miraban con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Estás Bien? - preguntó la castaña un poco preocupada

- Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada - dijo la morena besando los labios de la baterista

-Eres realmente hermosa Mio, me encantas - comentó la ojimiel observando los ojos de la pelinegra

-Quiero que seamos nuevamente novias Ritsu- dijo la ojigris algo triste

-Y lo soy Mio, soy tu novia y no voy a permitir que nos quieran separar nuevamente, daré todas las palizas que sean necesarias para que eso no suceda - se apresuró a decir la castaña - Mucho menos lo permitiré después de esto, en verdad te amo Mio - agregó tiernamente la chica

-Yo también te amo Ritsu, con todas mis fuerzas - dijo la pelinegra besando delicadamente los labios de su novia.

-¿Te quedarás aquí esta noche? - preguntó la baterista con ojos esperanzados

-Que graciosa eres, me tienes desnuda en tu cama, bajo tu tierno abrazo ¿y crees que me iré? - dijo una sonriente Mio

- Ni aunque quisieras huir corriendo te dejaría salir por esa puerta, no después de hacer el amor contigo - dijo la ojimiel rozando su nariz con la de la bajista

- Me avergüenza con la naturaleza que lo dices, podrías ser mas decreta ¿no crees? - dijo Mio pellizcando la mejilla de Ritsu

- ¡Es que estoy tan feliz Mio-chuan!- dijo la castaña recostándose en el pecho de la morena

- por un tiempo pensé que nunca más escucharía salir de tu boca un "Mio-chuan", creo que ahora me gusta escucharlo - dijo tristemente la pelinegra

-¿Hablas en serio Mio-chuan?- preguntó sorprendida la castaña mirándola nuevamente

-Completamente...-Respondió la ojigris

- Pues entonces - corrigió su garganta la baterista - ¡Eres tan linda Mio-chuan!, ¡Te adoro Mio-chuan!, ¡te extrañé Mio-chuan!, pero por sobre todo lo que existe ¡TE AMO MIO-CHUAN!

- Idiota, no te lo dije para que abusaras del apodo - dijo la morena pellizcando las dos mejillas rojas de la castaña- pero aún y así te amo mi Ritsu - dijo riendo la bajista

Ambas chicas conversaron gran parte de la noche poniéndose al día de todo lo sucedido estos dos largos meses de separación, cuando ya casi amanecía pudieron finalmente descansar, estaban realmente felices, habían de una forma u otra derribado todas las barreras que el destino les puso haciendo que su amor sea un "Amor inquebrantable"

* * *

**Notas Autora:** bueno bueno...ya terminó, si les gustó o no les gustó, dejen sus comentarios, es la unica forma de crecer en esto, tengo una historia en mente en este mismo momento asique comenzaré a desarrollarla dendro de estos días, asique a todos los fanaticos(as) de Mitsu o de Ritsu como yo esten atentos a mis publicaciones.

****MUCHAS GRACIAS****


End file.
